Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas
by Ana-List
Summary: "Ahí, en medio del pasillo, donde les podía ver cualquiera de los miembros de su equipo, Aaron Hotchner y Emily Prentiss se estaban besando". Una noche en Las Vegas puede cambiar las cosas... o no... Eso depende de los involucrados, pero que no lo veamos, no quiere decir que no esté ahí. Una visión de lo que no vimos en la cuarta temporada. CM Family. Hotch/Prentiss.
1. Sushi y risas en Las Vegas (4x06)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong>LO QUE PASA EN LAS VEGAS SE QUEDA EN LAS VEGAS<strong>

**_Capítulo 1: Sushi y risas en Las Vegas_**

Las Vegas era una ciudad distinta. Las luces y los ruidos enmascaraban los pecados de sus habitantes y de la gente que estaba de paso. La Unidad de Análisis de Conducta se había desplazado a la ciudad para investigar unos secuestros de niños. Habían encontrado el cuerpo de un niño en el desierto. El asesino le asfixió pero no había abusado de él. Lo más extraño era que el secuestrador se había puesto en contacto con los padres de la víctima para echarles en cara lo mal que habían cuidado de él. Otro niño, Michael Bridges, había sido secuestrado. Afortunadamente el perfil funcionó y pudieron salvarlo a tiempo. El SUDES era una mujer psicótica que confundía a los niños con bebés. Los mantenía vivos siete días y los amamantaba, de ahí que los niños estuvieran delgados pero no desnutridos.

Eso fue los datos esenciales para capturar a Claire Bates. Su historia era desolador: tres semanas antes de que ella dio a luz a un niño tomó los Servicios Sociales para evaluar que no era capaz de criar al bebé. Después de haber dejado la medicación, la psicosis y el delirio aumentado lo llevó a confundir a los niños con los bebés. Era triste, pero al menos había sido capaz de salvar a Michael.

Ver a Amy Bridges abrazar de nuevo a su hijo era la sensación más reconfortante que Hotch había tenido en mucho tiempo. Con un trabajo que ocupaba tanto tiempo era difícil encontrar momentos para ver a Jack, y más desde su divorcio con Haley. Antes, al menos, podía verle al llegar a casa. Ahora ya ni eso. Ya no sabía si le gustaban sus regalos, si El Principito seguía siendo su cuento favorito o que aprendía cada día en el colegio. Claro que le llamaba todos los días y lo cierto es que Haley era bastante flexible y comprensiva respecto a las llamadas y visitas. Con suerte, podía verlo una vez a la semana. A veces ni eso.

Pese al final feliz del caso, la angustia de Reid apenas se había aplacado. Las pesadillas eran más frecuentes e inquietantes. No se acordaba de quién era Riley Jetkins y su madre decía que no existía. Como en una de las canciones de Bob Dylan, se sentía como una piedra rodante, solo y sin rumbo. Pero estaba en la tierra donde nació y creció. Quizás no era su hogar, pero su madre vivía allí. La persona que le había criado, a la que más quería. Y a la que más temía. Porque lo que Spencer Reid más temía no era la soledad o recibir una bala, era la esquizofrenia que le había quitado a su madre.

Spencer sabía que Morgan estaba preocupado. Había estado taciturno últimamente y sus pesadillas le preocupaban. El equipo no se lo había tomado tan en serio, pero ellos no habían oído sus gritos en casa de los Bridges. Por eso lo mandó investigar y dio con Riley Jetkins. Reid parecía no recordar mucho del tema, pero a Derek le inquietaba.

El propio Reid había sugerido salir por la mañana, así podría pasar algo más de tiempo con su madre. Hotch dio el visto bueno, al fin y al cabo el caso había sido psicológicamente agotador y se merecían un descanso. Había pocos días tan buenos como este y había que disfrutar el momento. Y además… ¡Estaban en Las Vegas! Hotch le había preguntado a Morgan que si sabría que hacer una noche en Las Vegas. ¡Por favor! ¿Derek Morgan? Algo se le ocurriría…

Pero por el momento fueron al hotel a cambiarse y quedaron en el hall del hotel. Cuando Morgan bajó vio a Rossi sentado en un sofá hablando con Prentiss, que parecía estar riéndose del mejor chiste del mundo.

- ¿Puedo saber cuál es el chiste? – Emily se rió más fuerte aún y Rossi se levantó del sillón molesto.

-Pues… Es que… Es la primera vez que veo que Rossi no se siente orgulloso de su amplia experiencia –Dijo la morena aguantando la risa.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó Morgan mientras Rossi le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria.

- Resulta que aquel botones de allí le confundió con mi padre – La carcajada de Morgan fue audible en toda la sala.

- No sé qué le veis de gracioso – La indignación de Rossi tan solo hacía más cómica la escena - Está claro que no te llevo tantos años. Además, me conservo bien. –Añadió con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la perilla - Tengo más pinta de un novio maduro y atractivo que de tu padre. – Hizo una pausa –Y lo sabes... – Emily rió de forma encantadora.

- Oh David. – Dijo la morena con un suspiro llevándose dramáticamente la mano al pecho –Sabes que lo nuestro es imposible. No soportaría la idea de ser tu cuarta esposa. Creo que el mismo don que tienes para encontrar mujer lo tienes para divorciarte. – Morgan se quedó expectante. A veces el humor de Prentiss podía ser demasiado ácido y en esta ocasión no tenía claro cómo iba a reaccionar el mayor.

- Mi ego herido por segunda vez esta noche. Creo que empiezo a odiar Las Vegas… -Su expresión de enfado había cambiado a una de dramatismo que a Emily y Morgan les sacó una sonrisa divertida. En ese momento se acercó JJ que venía de la calle.

- ¡Ey! ¿No se suponía que tenías que descansar?- Le reprendió Emily acercándose a ella.

- Tranquila. Solo me acerqué a la farmacia a por una crema. – Dijo levantando las manos como demostrando su inocencia- Últimamente me duelen demasiado las piernas. Tengo mucho peso que soportar – Añadió tocándose su abultado vientre de más de 8 meses ante las sonrisas de comprensión de sus compañeros.

- Bueno si necesitas que alguien te aplique la crema ya sabes que hay Derek Morgan para todas - Dijo el moreno seductoramente.

- ¡Oh por favor! – Rió Emily mientras rodaba los ojos y compartía una mirada de complicidad con Rossi.

- Bueno pero si tienes algún recado o antojo ya sabes que nos lo puedes decir e iremos en menos de lo que García tarda en buscar fotos de pandas en internet. – Esta vez sus palabras eran sinceras y estaban cargadas de afecto.

- Gracias Derek. – La sonrisa de JJ era mil veces más hipnotizante que todas las lucecitas de Las Vegas. El embarazo le sentaba realmente bien y lucía radiante. - ¿Dónde está Hotch?

- Sí... Tenemos un jefe que tarda más en arreglarse que una mujer. – Rio Morgan ganándose un codazo de JJ.

- A ver si te crees que llevar así un traje es tan fácil… - Comentó Prentiss con sarcasmo, sin percatarse de que el jefe de la unidad acababa de llegar junto a ella.

Morgan no pudo contener una risa ante la cara que puso Prentiss al ver que en efecto, Hotch había escuchado su comentario.

-Siento la tardanza. Estaba hablando con Jack. –Añadió mientras miraba con semblante serio a una avergonzada Emily. Parecía que Morgan estaba a punto de explotar por contenerse la risa y eso provocó las sonrisas divertidas de Rossi y JJ.

- ¿Bueno, habrá que decidir dónde cenamos no? – Comentó Rossi restándole importancia al momento y ganándose la gratitud eterna de Prentiss. - ¿Italiano tal vez?

- ¿David Rossi proponiendo un italiano? – Dijo Emily con tono irónico.

- ¿Así me lo agradeces?- Le susurró por lo bajo mientras Morgan comentaba la opción de ir a un indio.

- ¿Un indio? ¿Qué quieres que me ponga de parto en Las Vegas con tanto picante? – Añadió JJ dejando a Morgan con cara de tonto por no haber tenido más tacto en su elección y provocando las risas de los demás.

- Yo creo que un francés estaría bien. – Propuso Emily entre risas.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que escoja JJ? Además su voto debería contar por dos. – Dijo con ternura Hotch mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el vientre de JJ.

- Me parece bien –contestó halagada- Además, estos tres –dijo señalando a sus compañeros- podrían estar discutiendo hasta morir por inanición.

- Si estuviera aquí Reid te diría lo imposible que es eso ya que, llegado un momento nuestro instinto de supervivencia dominaría a nuestras preferencias. – Morgan provocó una risa cariñosa en todos sus compañeros. Todos estaban de buen ánimo por el final feliz del caso; sin embargo, echaban de menos la presencia del miembro más joven del grupo, que había ido a visitar a su madre.

- ¿Qué os parece un japonés? He oído que el Nobu Matsuhisa está realmente bien. Además, Will nunca sale de los tallarines y el arroz tres delicias en cuanto a comida asiática se refiere.

- Algún defecto tenía que tener. – Contestó Emily sonriéndole a su amiga.

- Ya… es que no todo el mundo es tan perfecto como el Agente Morgan. – Le sonrió coqueto a la morena mientras ésta le hacía un comentario sobre su enorme ego y se adelantaban con JJ hacia el coche.

- ¿Qué tal la charla con Jack?

- No lo sé Dave. A veces pienso que me estoy perdiendo demasiado. –Confesó Hotch con una amarga sonrisa.

- ¿Sabe que hoy su papá le ha salvado la vida a un niño de su misma edad?- La sonrisa de Hotch parecía aún más amarga con cada palabra. Comenzaron a andar detrás de los demás que seguían con sus bromas ajenos a la conversación de los dos veteranos.

- En realidad no sé si me apetece salir por ahí…

- Bueno, creo que después de un día tan duro y de haber salvado a Michael, te puedes permitir una cena con unos amigos. – Dave le dio una amistosa palmadita en el hombro. Sus compañeros les esperaban en el coche, al parecer Morgan insistía en conducir.

- Creo que está claro que yo tengo que ir de copiloto, porque dudo que este barrigón permita que tres personas quepan en la parte de atrás. – Rossi al fin veía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Hotch. Al fin y al cabo David tenía razón. Si no podía ver hoy a su hijo, al menos desconectaría del horrible mundo que veía todos los días y celebraría el rescate del pequeño Michael Bridges.

Una vez encontraron un restaurante, pidieron mesa y se sentaron. Rossi se había percatado que desde su conversación sobre que era mejor, si El señor de los Anillos o Star Wars, el humor de Hotch había mejorado y eso le alegraba. Lo cierto es que era bastante divertido ver como Morgan resumía las tres películas de Peter Jackson como "Un paseo con bonitas vistas", "Continúa la caminata pero con algún bache" y "Después de un camino TAN largo si no es por un yonki con trastorno bipolar casi se acaba el mundo". JJ no podía parar de reír y más cuando Prentiss empezó a defender la trilogía del anillo.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es crear una lengua? Tolkien era un genio y una de las figuras más importantes de la literatura. -Hotch, entre ambos, apenas podía aguantar la risa. Parecía un partido de tenis y le sorprendía como Emily podía molestarse tanto con un tema tan trivial. Sabía que le encantaba discutir con Morgan y que éste a veces la sacaba de quicio, pero nunca se habría imaginado una situación como la que estaba presenciando. Con Reid hubiera sido hasta normal, ¿Pero con ella?

- ¡Oh venga, Prentiss! Sabes perfectamente que solo hay un retorno y ese es El Retorno del Jedi. ¡Pero si El señor de los Anillos solo son tres películas de gente andando! – Hizo una pausa y se metió un trozo de sushi en la boca - ¡Si hasta los árboles andan! - En ese punto de la conversación Rossi creía que lloraba y Hotch parecía realmente divertido ante la actitud ofendida de su compañera. Estaba claro que Morgan hacía esos comentarios solo para fastidiarla.

- ¿Sabes qué? Paso de tu análisis simplista. El señor de los Anillos es una obra sin precedentes que le da mil vueltas a la excusa de merchandising que montó George Lucas. – Sentenció la morena mientras mojaba el sushi en la salsa de soja y comía.

- Ahí no le puedes negar la razón - Alegó JJ. - Por mucho que me guste la primera trilogía de Star Wars, está claro que la segunda fue solo para sacar dinero –Finalizó ganándose una mirada de aprobación de la morena.

- Tal vez. Pero era una historia que tenía que ser contada… -Continuó Morgan.

- Uy si… La historia de una marioneta sin carisma que hace la peor interpretación de la década. Y mejor no hablo de ese grito tan patético que da en la última… No me extrañaría que George Lucas se sacara de la mano otra trilogía para sacar más dinero y dijera que ya la tenía pensada cuando hizo la primera… -Interrumpió Emily mientras Rossi parecía a punto de atragantarse con la comida. Morgan dudó por un momento pero volvió a sonreír con sorna.

- Sigue siendo mejor que 9 horas de caminata más lo que tarda el final. Bueno, los finales… Por qué al menos te cuentan 19 finales a cada cual más cursi. Porque si hablamos de escenas penosas no puedes ignorar esa en la que el pequeño Frodo despierta con el viejo verde mirándole y de repente se pone a hacer una guerra de almohadas con los demás hobbititos…

- ¡Ya vale Derek Morgan! – Le señaló amenazadoramente con los palillos - ¡Voy a llevarte a patadas hasta la Comarca si no cierras esa puñetera boca! –El silencio se hizo por un momento y solo fue roto por una enérgica carcajada que, para sorpresa de todos salió de Hotch. Ninguno de los presentes había escuchado nunca reírse de tal forma al jefe del equipo. Todos sabían que Aaron Hotchner era una persona seria, incluso él mismo reconocía que no tenía sentido del humor, pero ver a su subordinada amenazando a Morgan de esa manera tan cómica y con esas palabras había provocado la única carcajada que habían escuchado de él. Los cuatro parecían sorprendidos pero tras la impresión inicial, no pudieron evitar acompañar a su amigo y se deshicieron en un montón de risas. Por su parte, Prentiss se quedó muda con una sonrisa de diversión en su cara. Nunca hubiera imaginado que le sacaría una carcajada al que (muy posiblemente) era el jefe más serio de todos los Estados Unidos. Apenas tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho realmente y se sintió un poco avergonzada. Más tarde se plantearía lo de dejar de beber vino pero de momento…

-Yo no me reiría tanto. –Añadió de nuevo dirigiéndose a Morgan- En Rusia hice amigos que podrían extirparte la columna vertebral en menos delo que tardas en admitir que Jar Jar Binks es el peor personaje de cuantas sagas se hayan rodado.

- ¡Vale Em! Tú ganas… Admito mi derrota. – Emily asintió satisfecha – Además, no quiero que Hotch se ahogue por escuchar tus sutiles amenazas.

- Creo que a partir de ahora mediré mis palabras delante de ti. – Continuó Hotch fingiendo expresión de preocupación. – Y más si tienen que ver con la Tierra Media.

- Más le vale, señor. – Añadió Emily triunfal.

- Sí. Nunca sabes cuándo una friki de Tolkien te puede plantar a patadas en la Comarca. – Apuntó Rossi, provocando la risa de todos.

La cena continuó y hablaron un poco del embarazo de JJ. Les comentó alguna anécdota y como había decorado la habitación del bebé, además de que ya le había enseñado cómo funcionaba la unidad a Jordan, su sustituta para cuando cogiera la baja maternal.

-Y por cierto, Derek –dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de agua- trátala correctamente y no le coquetees mucho, no vaya a ser que pongas celosa a García.

- ¿No sé de qué te quejas? Sé perfectamente que tanto a ti como a Prentiss… Especialmente a Prentiss –añadió mientras la aludida ponía cara de aburrimiento- os encantan mis inocentes coqueteos. Pero capto el mensaje. Además, ninguna mujer es capaz de satisfacer mis necesidades como lo hace mi "Baby girl".

- Creo que muy a nuestro pesar –comenzó Rossi con sorna- y sobre todo para el de Prentiss – rió mientras Emily le lanzaba una servilleta- estamos al tanto de ello. – Todos volvieron a reír. Morgan y García tenían una relación muy especial. Se entendían muy bien y bromeaban constantemente. Penelope era la luz en el equipo. Incluso Hotch se iba acostumbrado a sus comentarios y Rossi a veces bromeaba con ello. – Y ya que estamos – Continuó David incorporándose- propongo que cada uno dedique un brindis.

- Dave… – Dijo Hotch en tono cansado.

- Vamos Aaron, no es algo tan malo. – Le instó amablemente ante el aparente descontento de Hotchner.

- ¡Me parece buena idea! Permíteme que empiece yo. – Morgan se puso en pie y levantó su copa. – Brindo por Penélope García y sus manos mágicas. – Dijo en tono ligeramente lascivo mientras los demás brindaron con una sonrisa.

- Yo brindo por todas las cosas buenas que están por venir. –Dijo JJ mientras levantaba su copa de agua y con la otra mano se acariciaba el vientre.

- Aaron, por qué no continúas tú – Sugirió Dave ante la mirada expectante de los demás. Hotch se incorporó y a regañadientes alzó su copa.

- Está bien… - Se tomó un momento - Son pocas las veces en las que un caso acaba de esta manera. Así que… Porque esta no sea la última noche que celebremos un final feliz. – Los demás sonrieron melancólicamente y se unieron al brindis. Era tan obvio por lo que iba a brindar Hotch que prácticamente les entristecía. Les hubiera gustado tanto que brindara por algo personal o que le involucrara directamente… Claro que el final del caso era algo que debía ser celebrado, pero el hecho de que el trabajo tuviera tan absorto a su jefe era tan preocupante como triste.

- ¿No era tan difícil verdad? –Inquirió Rossi.- Y continuó yo y alzo mi copa para brindar por las seis personas que trabajan a mi lado día tras día para detener el mal. –Todos se miraron entre sí - Por esas personas que pese a todo, siempre están ahí y con las que sé que puedo contar. ¡Por mi familia! – Todos sonrieron con cariño. Rossi era el último que había llegado y sin embargo se había ganado rápidamente el cariño de todos. Así que todos brindaron encantados.

Entonces Morgan se percató de algo.

-Un momento, falta Prentiss por brindar. – Los demás giraron sus rostros para ver a la morena recostada en su silla mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Derek. Después de las palabras de Rossi (Ya se vengaría por no haberse guardado su gran oratoria para después de su brindis) no sabía que decir… ¿Por qué merecía la pena brindar? En ese momento solo se le ocurría una cosa que estuviera a la altura… La risa de Hotch. Era algo tan insólito que merecía más de un brindis. Le miró por un breve instante. A lo mejor la razón por la que esa sonrisa le cautivaba tanto residía en lo inusual que era verla.

- Está bien –se levantó y captó la atención de todos. Dudó un momento y se preguntó si sería apropiado o si le molestaría, aunque estaba segura de que todos estarían de acuerdo con ella. Todos parecían expectantes. - ¡Por Peter Jackson! – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¡Emilyyyy! – JJ le arrojó su servilleta mientras reía. También recibió la de Rossi.

- ¡Paso de brindar por eso! – Dijo Morgan molesto. Todos volvieron a reír. Si Emily Prentiss no se atrevía a brindar por la excepcional risa de su jefe, al menos se esforzaría por sacarle una de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Hola a todos. Este es mi primer Fic. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia que tengo prevista continúe por bastantes capítulos. En principio tengo pensado actualizar semanalmente. La acción transcurre durante la línea temporal que sigue la serie. Esta primera historia trata sobre lo que no vemos durante la cuarta temporada (que por cierto es mi favorita). Hay momentos y conversaciones que reconoceréis y otras que he extendido. Mi intención es dar una perspectiva que siempre he imaginado sobre lo que no se vio y aportar un toque cómico. La vida sin risa no es vida y es algo que nuestros chicos de la UAC necesitan más que nadie entre tanta oscuridad.

Al lado del título de cada capítulo figura el número de episodio durante el cual transcurre. En este caso, la historia comienza al final del 4x06, cuando viajan a Las Vegas y Reid sueña con el asesinato de Reiley Jetkins y con su padre, mientras el equipo sale a cenar.

La conversación sobre ESDLA y Star Wars está basada en una divertida escena de Clerks 2 de Kevin Smith.

Se agradecen comentarios. Saludos.


	2. Living in Las Vegas (4x06)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 : Living in Las Vegas <strong>

Tras una agradable y divertida cena entre amigos, el equipo decidió volver al hotel. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que había una persona en especial que debía descansar.

- Os digo que no pasa nada porque me quede un rato más. ¡Ni siquiera son las once!

- ¡Vamos JJ! – Insistía Morgan empujándola suavemente. – Ese pequeñajo no debería escuchar los ruidos de la ciudad del pecado.

- Sin que sirva de precedente, coincido con Morgan. Yo misma te acompaño a tu habitación.

- Os lo agradezco, pero creo que estáis siendo sobreprotectores.

- Todo es poco para nuestra rubita de Pensilvania.

- Morgan… Como vuelvas a llamarme así, créeme que desearás conocer a los amigos rusos de Emily. – Le amenazó con cara de pocos amigos.

- Si hay algo más peligroso que un mercenario ruso, eso son las hormonas de una mujer embarazada. – Comentó Rossi atónito ante la amenaza de la rubia.

- JJ, ha sido un día largo y en tu estado necesitas descansar. – Esta vez fue Hotch el que intercedió con voz amable. Si había alguien capaz de calmar a una mujer embarazada a punto de estallar por una revolución de hormonas, ese era él. Además, Hotch tenía un efecto apaciguador en JJ. Si él le instaba amablemente a que fuera a descansar, ella no podía negarse.

- Está bien. Supongo que tienes razón. – Admitió finalmente.

- ¿Cómo que él tiene razón? – Preguntó Morgan como si acabara de recibir un tartazo en la cara. – Llevo diciéndotelo diez minutos.

- Sí. Pero no ha sido él quien me ha llamado "rubita de Pensilvania".

- Touché. – Finalizó Prentiss mientras le daba una palmadita de consuelo a su compañero.

Todos fueron hacia el vehículo. Esta vez fue Hotch quien condujo, ya que consideraba que los demás habían bebido demasiado.

- Te digo que puedo conducir yo. –Insistió JJ. – No hay contraindicaciones que indiquen que no puedo conducir a los 8 meses.

- Dime una cosa. ¿Te dejaría conducir Will? – Ante el gesto impasivo de JJ. Hotch sonrió. –Pues como técnicamente estás a mi cargo, conduciré yo para tu comodidad. Además, tendría que regular el asiento y no creo que a Morgan le guste esperar tanto con todos los planes que tiene pendientes. –Añadió mientras oía como el susodicho le contaba a Rossi lo cariñosas que eran las chicas cuando se acercaba a una mesa de Black Jack.

- Podrías haber dicho simplemente que porque eres un caballero y hubiera accedido. –Sonrió la rubia mientras se ponía el cinturón.

El trayecto fue corto. Morgan seguía contándole anécdotas a Dave mientras Emily hacía comentarios y rodaba los ojos. A veces Morgan parecía un mujeriego. Todos sabían que le gustaban las mujeres y que era un ligón empedernido, pero era mucho más dulce de lo que pretendía a simple vista. Solo los que le conocían sabían que detrás de esa fachada de rompecorazones había un hombre tierno y sensible. Emily se preguntó sobre lo que habría sufrido en sus relaciones pasadas como para hacerle construir esa coraza de chulería en la que a veces se escudaba.

- ¿Qué me dices Prentiss? – Preguntó Morgan a su lado.

- Perdona. Estaba distraída. – Dijo volviendo de sus pensamientos.

- Que si después de dejar a JJ en el hotel buscamos un sitio para bailar y tomar algo. – Dijo mirándola extrañado.

- Pues la verdad es que no me parece muy conveniente dejar a JJ sola en el hotel e irme de fiesta...

- ¡Eso sí que no! – Dijo JJ de mal humor –Una cosa es que me llevéis a descansar e incluso que no me dejéis conducir y otra que os convirtáis en mis niñeras. Todavía quedan tres semanas para que salga de cuentas y voy a estar perfectamente. No hace falta que me tratéis como…

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – Le cortó Prentiss. –Perdona si te he ofendido. Solo pensaba que era de mal gusto estar por ahí de juerga mientras una de mis mejores amigas tiene gustos raros, las piernas hinchadas y las hormonas revueltas.

- El helado de nata con mantequilla de cacahuete no es un gusto raro. –Soltó JJ molesta.

- Pero las palomitas con guacamole y mostaza sí. –Añadió la morena provocando caras de asco en los demás.

- Bueno, voy a estar en una habitación propia y en una cama enorme para mí sola, así que no tenéis por qué preocuparos. Además tengo provisiones de embarazada y es probable que sea más cuidadosa que todos vosotros juntos.

Una vez en el hotel, Prentiss acompañó a JJ a su habitación. La suya estaba justo al lado. En un último intento, Emily le propuso quedarse con ella viendo una película pero desistió cuando vio que si seguía por ese camino podría ser su última noche en el mundo de los vivos. Así que se despidió amistosamente y bajó al hall con sus compañeros, que por lo visto acababan de convencer a Hotch de tomar una copa por el Strip.

A Hotch no le gustaba la ciudad de Las Vegas. Era demasiado ruidosa. Las chicas por lo general iban de punta en blanco, cogidas del brazo de hombres guapos o adinerados. Para pasar a los locales las mujeres pagaban la mitad que los hombres o si eran lo suficientemente atractivas y llevaban vestidos lo suficientemente cortos pasaban gratis. Hotch se preguntaba si en realidad ellas se daban cuenta de lo machista de la situación o simplemente miraban a otro lado con tal de no pagar. Hacía tiempo que no salía de copas, pero salir en Washington no era nada parecido a salir en Las Vegas. Se sentía realmente incómodo en ese ambiente. En cambio, Morgan parecía estar disfrutando. Cada poco rato se le acercaba alguna chica y coqueteaba, él las seguía el juego pero poco después se despedía de ellas. Eso sí, con un número de teléfono más en su agenda. Estaba claro que no quería prestarlas demasiada atención para no incomodar a los demás. De hecho, parecía empezar a cansarle tanta atención femenina. A Prentiss parecía divertirle la situación y cada vez que se acercaba una mujer ponía alguna mueca y compartía una mirada cómplice o alguna broma con Dave. Se sentía extraño. Prácticamente ajeno a la situación.

Una exuberante pelirroja se acercó a Morgan y empezó a hablar con él. Rossi fue a por una segunda ronda de bebidas. Mientras Hotch miraba como Morgan le decía algo en el oído sintió una mano en su brazo derecho. Prentiss parecía haberse percatado de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó con cierto aire de preocupación.

- Sí. –Evidentemente no le creyó. Se vio obligado a continuar por cortesía y se inclinó para escucharla mejor – Es solo que la música está demasiado alta. – Emily pareció comprender y se acercó más para que le oyera.

- No me parece un sitio recomendable para alguien que ha sufrido una afección grave en el tímpano. Y tampoco me parece muy conveniente que te tenga que decir esto gritándote en el oído. – Sonrió ante el comentario, pero tenía razón. Habían pasado 5 meses del atentado y aunque estaba mucho mejor de su dolencia y tenía permiso para volar, de vez en cuando tenía molestias y no le parecía lo más sensato estar en un sitio con tanto ruido. – Ha sido un buen gesto venir aquí por Derek. –Añadió con una sonrisa comprensiva. Morgan le insistió y a Dave le pareció buena idea, pero lo cierto era que Emily había sido la única en darse cuenta de que el ruido le molestaba y la única que no había insistido. – Aunque creo que no has sido bien correspondido. –Dijo mientras la pelirroja le daba su número de teléfono a Morgan. Hotch le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Emily.

- Es Derek Morgan en Las Vegas. No esperaba menos. – Dijo riendo. –Además, el hecho de que tú te hayas dado cuenta le quita toda importancia. Agradezco tu preocupación. –Emily no pareció esperarse esas palabras y simplemente asintió con una sonrisa. Por su izquierda llegó Rossi con las bebidas a punto de caérsele. Por suerte, las pudo apoyar a tiempo en la mesa alta donde estaban.

- ¡Por qué poco! – Dijo sudando. – ¿Tan buena era vuestra conversación como para no ayudarme?

- Lo siento. – Emily parecía avergonzada.

- No pasa nada, dulzura. –Le respondió coqueto mientras le daba su copa. Hotch pensó en lo bien que había congeniado Rossi con Prentiss. De hecho, era con la que antes había conectado. Se entendían muy bien y bromeaban a menudo. No era raro ver a Dave cerca del escritorio de Prentiss bromeando o hablando de temas triviales en los descansos. Empezaba a sentir que Emily se estaba convirtiendo en un importante soporte emocional para su viejo amigo.

- Bueno, espero que las mujeres me dejen tranquilo un rato. –La pelirroja se había ido y Morgan se había acercado de nuevo al grupo. – Me parece que es hora de sacarte a bailar, encanto. –Le dijo a Prentiss con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Y yo creo que es hora de que me vaya. –Le contestó Prentiss levantando las cejas. Una rubia de unos treinta se acercó a Morgan.

- Hola… - La chica era muy atractiva. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco bastante menos descarado que el de la pelirroja y el pelo recogido con algunos rizos sueltos. Morgan puso gesto de cansancio y sonrió pícaramente.

- Lo siento cielo. – Agarró a Prentiss de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. – Ya estoy con alguien. – Dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro y le tocaba la barbilla a Emily. La cara de sorpresa de ésta era indescriptible aunque no tanto como la que se le quedó a Morgan cuando la rubia siguió hablando…

- Ya… Me alegro por ti, pero en realidad yo estaba interesada en tu amigo. –Dijo mientras le dirigía una seductora mirada a Hotch, quien parecía no reaccionar. – ¿Te apetece bailar? – Hotch no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Morgan todavía estaba descolocado y Prentiss le sonreía.

- Claro que sí le apetece, ¿Verdad Aaron? –Intercedió Rossi. – Perdónale, es que no está acostumbrado a beber. – Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia y dándole un empujón a su amigo que se vio prácticamente obligado a bailar con ella.

- No eres el único que atrae miradas ¿eh, Derek? – Emily se zafó del moreno con gracia y le amenazó por si se le ocurría volver a hacerle eso por sorpresa.

Hotch no parecía estar pasándoselo mal con la rubia y Morgan había encontrado una chica en la que estaba bastante interesado. En cambio, Rossi parecía aburrido y Emily empezaba a tener ganas de irse, aunque todavía no fuera ni la una. Hotch se acercó al rato pero sin la rubia.

- ¡Pues sí que la has espantado rápido! – Le dijo Rossi enfurruñado.

- Solo era un baile, Dave. Además me duele un poco la cabeza. – Añadió mirando a Prentiss para ver si captaba su intención. Cosa que en efecto hizo.

- Creo que Morgan y su amiga van a estar ocupados un buen rato. –Dijo la morena mientras dirigía su mirada a la pareja. -¿Qué os parece si nos acabamos esto y volvemos al hotel? – Rossi la miró dubitativo.

- Me parece… Lo más sensato que has dicho esta noche. –Declaró Dave solemne.

- Eso me ofende. – Dijo riéndose para hacerle un gesto a Morgan indicándole que se iban. – Vamos.

Los tres caminaron hasta el hotel, mientras Prentiss comentaba lo incómodo que era salir de noche por Las Vegas vestida con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta mientras todas iban con vestidos carísimos o cortísimos.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, eres la mujer que mejor lleva un traje de pantalón y chaqueta que he conocido. – Emily agradeció el cumplido de Rossi. – Además, esos vestidos tan cortos no te pegan. Dejan muy poco para la imaginación. –Añadió sin quitarle el ojo a una mujer que pasaba cerca ante la divertida mirada de Emily y Hotch. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó ante el codazo de Hotch.

- Si yo te contara lo que me he llegado a poner en el pasado creo que no te lo creerías…

- Después de haberte visto con aquel look gótico dudo que algo me sorprenda…

- ¿Tú has…? – Miró a Hotch con cautela que parecía no entender nada. -¿Quién te…?

- García. – Contestó riendo. Emily lanzó una maldición en un tono prácticamente inaudible.

- ¿De qué estáis…? -Empezó Hotch con curiosidad.

- Créeme. Es mejor que no lo sepas. – Sentenció Rossi.

Una vez llegaron al hotel cada uno se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Mientras Rossi le preguntaba a Hotch si creía que era buena idea hacerse unos "arreglillos" para rejuvenecer, un hombre alto y atractivo se cruzó con ellos y le dirigió una seductora mirada a Emily, quien la respondió con una sonrisa. Al llamar al ascensor, Emily no respondió.

- ¿No subes? – Preguntó Hotch al ver que Emily no se movía. Ella parecía estar considerándolo.

- Creo que me quedaré un rato más. - Los dos hombres se miraron.

- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó Rossi extrañado. Emily asintió.

- ¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó Hotch con cierto deje preocupación. Emily miró hacia atrás con interés para comprobar que el hombre se había parado y no le quitaba ojo.

- Eso creo. – Dijo dirigiéndoles una sonrisa y dándoles las buenas noches. La puerta del ascensor se cerró mientras ellos seguían mirando el punto donde segundos antes había estado Prentiss.

- ¿Sabes, Aaron? – Éste giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. – Nos estamos haciendo viejos. – Y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Continuación del capítulo anterior. Por cierto, los nombres de los capítulos hacen referencia a distintas películas. Este es un giño a "Leaving las Vegas" aunque con alguna modificación. El capítulo anterior era un leve homenaje a "Miedo y Asco en las Vegas".

Guest: Me alegro de que te guste el fic, creía que era la única que había visto esa complicidad entre Hotch y Emily durante ese capítulo y los posteriores. Sinceramente, creo que los escritores se tuvieron que plantear que hacer con esta pareja, porque la química es innegable. Lo que pasa es que en este tipo de series liar a los personajes no beneficia a la serie... Siempre funciona mejor el quiero y no puedo o la tensión sexual no resuelta. Pero para eso está fanfiction. Espero por lo menos que para el final de la serie haya un reencuentro y lo dejen en el aire o haya tema xD

Y como siempre, se agradecen -y mucho- los reviews.

Saludos!


	3. Algo pasa en Las Vegas (4x06)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

**N/A: **Este capítulo se me quedó algo corto, pero lo compensaré con otros bastante más largos que ya tengo listos. Disfrutadlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Algo pasa en Las Vegas<strong>

Emily se acercó al hombre. Decía llamarse Brendan. El tal Brendan le invitó a una copa. Estaba en Las Vegas por trabajo: era productor musical y por lo visto estaba buscando talentos. Emily no le creyó. Si estaba buscando talentos, lo lógico era que estuviera en uno de los cien mil sitios de Las Vegas donde se podía encontrar a gente con talento. Además era la hora idónea. Quizás solo se había cambiado o estaba descansando, pero se tensaba cuando Emily le preguntaba sobre el tema y desviaba ligeramente la mirada. Parecía tener unas frases preparadas y en cuanto las soltaba cambiaba de tema. Se tomaron una copa y cuando terminaron, él se acercó y le preguntó si le apetecía otra copa en su habitación. Quizás si no le hubiera mentido, Emily hubiera aceptado la invitación, pero decidió declinar la oferta amablemente.

Brendan pagó las copas y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al ascensor se ofreció a acompañarla a su habitación. Eso no le hizo demasiada gracia a Emily. Había sido demasiado insistente y empezaba a agobiarla. Él se acercó demasiado y acarició su brazo, pero ella se apartó con delicadeza. Sin embargo, volvió a atraerla para sí, esta vez tan bruscamente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de reconocer una voz familiar.

-¿Te está molestando este hombre? – Ante el tono intimidante de la pregunta, Brendan aflojó su agarre y ella lo aprovechó para zafarse de él. Hotch se encontraba a un par de metros con un semblante más serio de lo habitual.

-Tranquilo Hotch. Brendan ya se iba, ¿verdad? – El hombre la miró y pareció dudar. Hotch se adelantó para encararle, poniéndose de forma protectora entre su compañera y el sujeto. Le aguantó la mirada.

-Claro… -Al fin se fue por la puerta que daba a la calle mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Los dos se quedaron viendo cómo se iba.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con los hombres con los que quedas. – El rostro de Hotch permanecía serio. Prentiss se percató de que no llevaba la americana.

-Lo tenía controlado. – Dijo intentando restarle importancia.

-Tengo suficiente con ver decenas de casos de mujeres agredidas sexualmente cada semana como para que tu foto aparezca en una de esas listas. – Esas palabras eran duras; Sin embargo, no fue lo que dijo, sino el tono que utilizó lo que molestó a Emily. Ni siquiera la miró.

-Creo que estás exagerando. Hay cámaras y testigos. Y soy una agente del FBI perfectamente cualificada para defenderme de un agresor – Se dirigió molesta al bar dejando a su jefe detrás. Éste la siguió con la mirada y luego se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con seriedad sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pedir una copa ¿Quieres una? – Él no respondió. Emily podía sentir su mirada escudriñándola. Era como si la estuviese analizando. – Dos Whiskeys, por favor. –Hotch se limitó a acercar una banqueta y sentarse al lado suya en la barra mientras la miraba impasible. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que les sirvieron las bebidas.

-¿No estabas durmiendo? – Preguntó Emily mirándole a los ojos. Hotch se mantuvo en silencio. - ¿Por qué bajaste?

-No podía dormir. –Contestó serio. Se hizo una tensa pausa por un momento. –Emily… No eres la única que se preocupa por los demás. – Dijo finalmente, suavizando de una vez su expresión.

Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en el rostro de la agente. Juraría que era la primera vez que se refería a ella directamente por su nombre de pila... Al menos de forma tan personal. Eso le produjo un hormigueo en los dedos. Aunque seguía estando molesta.

-Puedo entender tu preocupación. Agradezco que intervinieras. Pero creo que tu reacción ha sido exagerada. – El tono de molestia se agravó en la voz de la morena. – Soy una agente del FBI y sabes que estoy plenamente capacitada para defenderme de un supuesto agresor. – A Hotch le costaba confiar en las mujeres pero nunca ponía en duda sus habilidades o las infravaloraba por el hecho de ser mujeres.

Prentiss le aguantó la mirada. Eso era algo que le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Él siempre la había intimidado. Había tratado con docenas de psicópatas y asesinos sin pestañear. Años atrás había mentido y se había acostado con un terrorista para detenerle. Todo ello lo había hecho sin apenas titubear. Pero si era Aaron Hotchner quien le hablaba, era siempre ella quien apartaba la mirada o la bajaba con cierta incomodidad. Era algo que no podía evitar.

-Tienes razón. – Confesó en tono comprensivo. –Si cuestioné tus habilidades, te pido disculpas. –La expresión de Emily se suavizó y de nuevo perdió la batalla contra su mirada.

-Además – Continuó la morena mientras jugaba con su copa. – Si puedo poner el culo de Morgan a patadas en La Comarca, ese tipo habría salido todavía peor parado. – Añadió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, provocando una risa silenciosa en el rostro de Hotchner. -¿Sabes? Deberías sonreír más a menudo. – Le dijo cuando se percató de que una vez más había reído. Hotch simplemente se la quedó mirando, pensando que era normal que sus compañeros creyeran que apenas reía, dado que el 95% del tiempo que pasaba con su equipo era trabajando en casos siniestros y terribles.

-Creo que Dave tiene razón en cuanto a eso de que me estoy haciendo viejo. –Prentiss le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Rossi te dijo eso?

-Mientras mencionaba los "arreglos" que quería hacerse para rejuvenecer. –Recordó.

-Ya… Bueno, no le sentó precisamente bien que antes un empleado del hotel le confundiera con mi padre… Creo que hirió su orgullo más de lo que pensaba. – Hotch la miró divertido. –Tendré que hablar con él sobre el encanto de los hombres experimentados. –Dijo lanzándole una mirada coqueta.

-Deberías hacerlo. –Sugirió ignorando su mirada. –Y menciónale el encanto de su perilla. Casi está más orgullosa de ella que de sus libros. –Prentiss se atragantó con su bebida al oír esas palabras. Le había hecho demasiada gracia imaginarse a Hotch diciéndole a Rossi lo encantadora que era su perilla. Le dio un último trago a su copa y se planteó pedir otra. Hotch apenas había probado la suya. Esta vez la miró preocupado adivinando su intención. –Creo que has bebido suficiente por hoy. –Emily le interrogó con la mirada.

-Si te preocupa que me dé al alcoholismo, puedes estar tranquilo. –En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que Hotch se había percatado de su estado de embriaguez cuando había estado con Brendan. Entre el vino de la cena, las copas en el local y lo que había tomado con el desconocido, había bebido más de la cuenta. Entonces lo entendió. No había puesto en duda su capacidad para defenderse, sino su capacidad en esas condiciones. Por suerte, fue lo suficientemente elegante como para no mencionar nada en ese momento. Y a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que pedir otra copa… Es más, aun habiendo metido la pata en ese momento, en lugar de una reprimenda, lo que Hotch le dio fue una disculpa. Se sintió realmente avergonzada. –Pero tienes razón, he tomado demasiado. –Dejó el dinero suficiente para costear las bebidas en la barra y se levantó con torpeza. Hotch la sujetó del brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-No me preocupa. No de momento. – Hotch la miró todavía sujetándola del brazo. Ella evitó su mirada y se deshizo del contacto. Hotch miró como se alejaba y se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un trago, para luego ir tras ella y acompañarla.

Ya se había percatado de que Prentiss le bajaba la mirada a menudo. De hecho, era el único miembro del equipo que lo hacía tan a menudo. A veces le había pasado con JJ, pero ella reconoció que le molestaba lo intimidante que era su jefe. Él lo sabía. A veces podía ser un defecto y otras una virtud. Era algo que controlaba, aunque no siempre. Emily permaneció ausente todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron a su habitación. Sabía lo que le había pasado por la cabeza y que se sentía avergonzada, pero no quería decir nada para no incomodarla más.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo ella mientras buscaba su llave. Hotch le devolvió las buenas noches pero sintió que debía decir algo más. Ella abrió la puerta y se fijó en que permanecía quieto mirándola. –¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-Si algo de lo que he dicho…

-Hotch – Le dijo cortante. Se acercó a él. –Has sido encantador, mientras que yo no me he portado debidamente. Has sido un amigo y no un jefe. –Su voz estaba quebrada, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa tímida. –Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. –Esta vez no rehuyó su mirada. Él dudó qué hacer. No sabía que contestar a eso porque no esperaba algo tan profundo y sincero por parte de su subordinada. Nunca habían tenido un momento tan personal. Y se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca. Se sintió atraído, como una brújula cuando señala al polo norte. No podía dejar de mirarla. No se dio cuenta de cómo sus rostros se habían acercado tanto. Era algo magnético. Y entonces sus labios se juntaron.

Ahí, en medio del pasillo, donde les podía ver cualquiera de los miembros de su equipo, Aaron Hotchner y Emily Prentiss se estaban besando. Al principio fue un beso dulce, sutil e inseguro. Pero poco después se prolongó y se volvió mucho más intenso. Él se permitió poner su mano izquierda en su cintura para atraerla más hacia sí. Sus lenguas chocaron, al principio con torpeza, luego con deseo. Emily le agarró de la camisa y le condujo hacia su habitación. Al entrar, Hotch la arrinconó contra la pared y cerró la puerta. La tenía tan cerca que podía sentir latir su corazón a una velocidad desbordante. Ella tiró de su corbata y le atrajo de nuevo hacia sus labios. El beso fue tan apasionado que no tardaron mucho en separarse para coger aire.

Entonces, en ese ínfimo instante, se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Fue como recibir un cubo de agua helada.

-Esto no está bien… - Se separó de ella con dificultad.

-¿Por qué? –Su pregunta era demasiado fácil de responder. Ella misma sabía la respuesta. Se acercó anhelante de nuevo, pero él la detuvo con suavidad.

-No es una buena idea. –Hotch pudo ver la decepción en su rostro seguida de una pausa tensa.

-Odio que siempre tengas razón. –Emily dio un paso hacia atrás. – Señor… Será mejor que se vaya antes de que hagamos una tontería. –Dijo mientras abría la puerta. Su tono esta vez era neutro. Hotch volvió a mirarla. Una máscara de frialdad cubría ahora su rostro. Decidió que era mejor irse sin decir nada.

Tras él, Emily cerró la puerta y esperó un par de minutos apoyada en ella. En parte pensando en lo que había pasado y en parte deseando que volviera. Pero no fue así. Hotch fue a su cuarto e intentó dormir. Emily abrió el minibar y acabó con la botellita de vodka en un par de tragos. Al menos eso le hacía olvidar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Aunque lo merezca, no me odiéis por dejarlo así. A partir de ahora todos los capítulos llevan el nombre de una película, en este caso de Algo pasa en Las Vegas de 2008, una comedia romántica flojita pero cuyo título le viene perfecto a este capítulo.

Saludos.


	4. The Hangover (4x07)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: The Hangover<strong>

JJ despertó como pocas veces fuera de casa. Había dormido muy bien. Se levantó y recogió los envoltorios de chocolatinas tirados por la cama, se dio una tranquila ducha y se vistió para bajar a desayunar. Sonrió al pensar que seguramente que sus compañeros habrían trasnochado y no se verían tan espléndidos.

Cuando bajó se dirigió al comedor y se encontró a Hotch en una mesa. Le extrañó verlo solo, pero luego pensó en que seguramente a los demás les costaría mucho más levantarse. Emily y Morgan sí que eran del tipo de personas que sabían aprovechar una noche en Las Vegas.

- Buenos días JJ.

- Buenos días. – Saludó con una sonrisa y se sentó en frente. –Pues sí que has madrugado. Pensaba que habíais salido y os costaría más levantaros. –Le miró y vio que parecía cansado.

- Solo fueron unas copas y volvimos al hotel. –Dijo acabándose su café. –Yo iré directamente al aeropuerto. Os espero allí. –Cogió su bolsa de viaje y se fue sin más. JJ le miró extrañada, pero no le dio importancia. A veces, Hotch iba directo y se lo encontraban ya en el avión. Aunque no era habitual, tampoco era raro.

Una vez hubo acabado su desayuno, fue al hall y se encontró con sus compañeros. Morgan estaba jugando en una tragaperras y tenía buen aspecto. No se explicaba como por mucho que Derek trasnochara, siempre tenía tan buen aspecto. No se podía decir lo mismo de Emily, que tenía cara de no haber dormido más de dos horas.

- Odio Las Vegas. –Se quejó Emily mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y con la otra sostenía un café.

- ¿Cómo puedes odiar Las Vegas? Es el paraíso para una mujer.

- ¿Habéis visto a Reid? –Preguntó JJ a sus compañeros.

- Pasó la noche con su madre. –Contestó Morgan mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

- Pues debería estar aquí, sabe a la hora a la que salimos. –Miró la máquina con la que había estado jugando Morgan. –Oye, aquí aún hay crédito. – Se acercó para darle al botón.

- JJ te lo pido por favor. –Le suplicó Emily para que no apretara el botón mientras se llevaba la mano de nuevo a la cabeza.

- ¿El qué? –Preguntó sin entender. Rossi hizo un gesto de que había bebido y tenía resaca provocando la risa de Morgan. Ahora entendía por qué tenía tan mala cara. En ese momento entró Spencer por la puerta y se acercó al grupo.

- Mira, ahí está. – Indicó Morgan. -¿No te ha sonado el despertador?

- Perdonad por la espera.

- Hotch ya está en el aeropuerto, ¿tienes hecha la maleta?

- La verdad es que me voy a quedar un par de días. –Los demás se miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Va todo bien? –Le preguntó Rossi.

- Sí, pero hacía mucho que no veía a mi madre y me gustaría quedarme unos días más. –Su tono era poco convincente.

- ¿Seguro? –Interrogó Rossi perspicaz. Ante la afirmación tajante de Reid, el mayor desistió. –Vale… Como quieras. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Todos menos Reid cogieron sus cosas y se fueron. JJ se acercó preocupada, pero no quería ser pesada e insistir más.

- Oye… Cuídate ¿eh?

- Y tú. Bueno… -Señaló con la mirada su abultado vientre. –Los dos. –JJ se llevó la mano allí donde había reparado Reid y se alejó de él, dejándole solo, muy a su pesar.

Los cuatro montaron en el coche y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Rossi conducía y tuvo que parar una vez para que Emily vomitara en el arcén. Tras un momento, entró en el coche de nuevo con peor cara de la que había tenido antes.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Morgan con preocupación.

- Lo estaré cuando deje esta maldita ciudad. –Dijo de mala gana.

- Creí que solo te tomarías la última con tu amigo. –Dijo Rossi con malicia mientras arrancaba. JJ y Morgan se lanzaron una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Qué amigo? –Preguntaron ambos a la vez con picardía.

- ¡Oh, vamos! –Se quejó la morena.

- ¿Y qué tal te fue con él? –Preguntó JJ muy interesada.

- Sí, porque esa resaca no es solo de una copa ¿eh? –Rió Morgan. –Y esas ojeritas creo que indican que no has dormido mucho… -Emily recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Prefería no pensar en ello, pero por otro lado, no lo podía evitar. Se giró desde el asiento del copiloto para mirar a su compañero.

- Morgan, lo que haga en mi vida privada, aparte de no ser asunto tuyo, créeme que no es algo que quieras saber. –Finalizó con suficiencia.

- Uhhh. Eres una chica mala… -Se mofó.

- Y puedo ser peor si no paras…

- Haya paz… -Medió Rossi.

El trayecto transcurrió sin más inconvenientes vomitivos.

- No me hace demasiada gracia dejar a Reid solo. –Confesó JJ después de un rato meditando.

- Estará bien. –Se autoconvenció Derek sin mucho éxito. Los demás callaron y se bajaron del coche.

Vieron a Hotch dentro del avión y éste les saludó. Al percatarse de que faltaba Reid preguntó extrañado. JJ le respondió.

- Necesitaba un par de días para resolver un asunto personal.

- Hotch, creo que debería quedarme con él. Me preocupa que el asunto que tiene entre manos le traiga problemas… -Sugirió con preocupación. Derek tomaba el pelo habitualmente a Reid, pero eran buenos amigos y se preocupaba mucho por él. De hecho, todos en el equipo tomaban una postura protectora con Reid, no solo porque fuera el más joven del equipo, además por su personalidad más cerrada.

- Está bien. Puedes quedarte.

- De hecho… -interrumpió Rossi –Me gustaría quedarme con Morgan para ayudar. –Hotch dio el visto bueno.

- Pero mantenerme informado. –Morgan Asintió y ambos salieron. JJ agradeció el gesto de sus compañeros, con ellos acompañándole se sentiría más tranquila.

Se sentó al lado de la ventana y Emily tomó asiento junto a ella.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- No volveré a beber en mi vida. –Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

-Te habré oído decir esas palabras como una docena de veces. –Dijo JJ mientras su amiga hacía un gesto con la mano para que la dejara en paz. El trayecto era de más de cinco horas así que se puso los cascos y se reclinó en su asiento.

Pasaron la mitad del trayecto en silencio, durmiendo o leyendo. Emily fue a por un café a ver si de una vez se le quitaba el dolor de cabeza. Vio que Hotch estaba sentado al fondo mirando por la ventana. JJ se había dormido con los cascos puestos así que aprovechó para sentarse enfrente de él.

- Ey. –Dijo a modo de saludo. Hotch la miró y esperó a que dijera algo más. –Odio los viajes largos. –Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Emily pareció desistir de su intento por romper el hielo.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó Hotch tras un rato analizándola en silencio.

- He estado mejor. –Confesó con desgana. Comprobó que JJ seguía durmiendo y se incorporó en su asiento para quedar más cerca de él. –Respecto a lo que pasó anoche –Hotch la miró como si estuviera loca pero ella continuó. –Sé que no te hace gracia el tema pero creo que tenemos que hablar de ello…

- Prentiss, no creo…

- Ya sé lo que crees, Hotchner. –Le interrumpió haciendo hincapié en la última palabra para que le dejara hablar. Se quedó callado esperando lo que tenía que decir. –Pero necesito decírtelo ahora y creo que deberías escucharme. –Hotch se incorporó para escucharla. Su tono de voz era bajo. –Ayer te portaste como un caballero. Bebí demasiado y confundí las cosas. No quiero que me evites. No quiero que cambie nada entre nosotros. No quiero que le des la importancia que no tiene. –Añadió con preocupación. Hotch la miró con semblante serio sin decir nada. Ella se echó hacia atrás derrotada y miró por la ventana en vista de que él no decía nada.

Lo cierto es que solo una parte de ella pensaba eso. Una parte que prefería que no cambiara nada entre ellos, que todo fuera como lo había sido los últimos meses… Con ella sentada a su lado, trabajando con él, con las miradas cómplices y el sentimiento de confianza y camaradería que se había instaurado tras dos años. Había notado que últimamente pasaban más tiempo juntos, aunque solo fuera trabajando. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba compartir impresiones y teorías porque aprendía de él… Al fin y al cabo, Aaron Hotchner era el mejor en su trabajo. Y aunque pusiera sus cinco sentidos en el caso, le confortaba tenerle cerca. No quería perder eso. No quería perder la confianza que tanto le había costado ganarse. Pero por otra parte, la idea de poder tener algo más allá de lo estrictamente profesional con su jefe le resultaba muy excitante… Siempre había notado cierta atracción hacia él, pero no arriesgaría todo lo que había conseguido por un capricho como ese…

- Prentiss… -Ella le miró interrogante. –Creo que te debo una disculpa…

- ¡Hotch! –Le cortó sin levantar la voz. –No lo hagas… Simplemente, déjalo estar. –Suplicó. –Pasó y ya está. Fue un momento de debilidad y confusión. No hay que darle más importancia de la que tiene. –Hotch asintió entendiendo su postura.

- Estoy de acuerdo. –Admitió estudiándola. A Prentiss se le pasó algo por la cabeza y no pudo contenerse.

- Aunque debo admitir que besas realmente bien. –Susurró cruzándose de brazos y mirándole divertida. Eso le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Al ver su cara ella rió. –Era broma. No te lo tomes con tanta seriedad. Esto no va a afectar ni a mi trabajo ni a nuestra relación profesional. –Él pareció pensarse sus palabras.

- Creo que estás siendo más sensata de lo que lo fuiste anoche. –Su semblante por fin se suavizó.

- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen… -Hotch la interrogó con la mirada. –Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…

- Se queda en las Vegas. –Acabaron los dos al unísono mirándose con complicidad.

Después de llevar un rato en silencio, Hotch se levantó para ir al baño. Cuando volvió se le ocurrió algo.

- ¿Era broma o solo lo has dicho al ver mi reacción? –Emily pareció no entender su pregunta. Él sonrió y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Un casi imperceptible rubor cubrió su rostro, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de Hotch se ensanchara. Entonces ella le miró con picardía y bajó la mirada.

- Creo que se va a tener que quedar con la duda, Señor. –Dijo mientras se levantaba para volver junto a JJ y decirle que se tumbara en uno de los sofás para que descansara mejor. Hotch se puso a revisar informes y Emily sacó un libro. Se concentró en su lectura para abstraerse, aunque de vez en cuando tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada por cierto individuo trajeado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Me hizo demasiada gracia la escena de la resaca de Prentiss como para no mencionarla. De hecho, fue esa escena la inspiradora de esta historia: Emily de resaca y Hotch habiéndose ido solo al aeropuerto, para evitar situaciones incómodas. El nombre del capítulo es el título original de "Resacón en Las Vegas".

No estaría de mal algún review para motivarme o criticarme para mejorar :)

Saludos!


	5. Juegos secretos (4x07)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

**N/A: **Como diría el maestro Yoda,** "Si capítulos más largos quieres, escribir un review debes".**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Juegos Secretos<strong>

Una vez llegaron a Quantico, se pusieron a trabajar. Todos tenían trabajo acumulado. A nadie le gustaba la burocracia, pero era algo tan necesario como aburrido. Emily estuvo hablando con el departamento de antiterrorismo para comentarles una duda acerca de un caso antiguo. Cuando colgó, se percató de que JJ se acercaba con la nueva agente.

- Emily, ¿Te acuerdas de la agente Todd?

- Sí, hola. Bienvenida. –Saludó amablemente.

- Gracias. Estos días voy a ser la sombra de JJ. –Explicó con cierta timidez.

- Sombra alargada… -Bromeó.

- Bueno, más bien abombada. –Rió la rubia.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Estás genial! –Le dijo la nueva agente con sinceridad.

- ¡Sí, eso mismo le digo yo! –Admitió risueña. Emily no había visto nunca a una embarazada más guapa que su amiga. Estaba radiante.

- ¿Tú tienes hijos o… -Empezó a preguntar Jordan.

- No. –Le cortó Emily. Era algo que se había planteado varias veces, sin embargo, quedarse embarazada no entraba en sus planes. –Creo que JJ echó el lazo al último donante potable… -Bromeó.

- Yo también lo creo. –Añadió la morena mientras las tres reían.

- ¿Donante de qué? –Hotch se había acercado casual con unos documentos en la mano y le dirigió una breve mirada a Prentiss para luego reparar en la nueva agente. Las tres mujeres rieron con nerviosismo mientras su jefe esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Hotch tenía un don para escuchar los comentarios de Emily que podían causar cierta incomodidad. Empezaba a creer que tenía un radar o algo por el estilo.

- Nada –Contestó JJ un poco nerviosa desviando el tema. En realidad, a Emily le divertía la situación. –Solamente estaba repasando las cosas con la agente Todd.

- Me alegra volver a verle, Agente Hotchner. –Ambos se saludaron cordialmente.

- Solo Hotch, por favor.

- Hotch… -Matizó la morena. –Bueno… ¿Y el resto del equipo? –Preguntó Todd mientras dirigía una mirada a su alrededor.

- Surgió otro caso cuando estábamos en Las Vegas y se quedaron para investigarlo. –Explicó Hotch, y se disculpó para volver a su trabajo.

- ¿No trabajáis juntos en los casos?- Preguntó de nuevo con curiosidad.

- Ahm… Este es distinto. –Explicó JJ incómoda.

- ¿Y qué tal fue el caso de Las Vegas? -Interrogó cambiando un poco de tema.

- La verdad es que bien. Salvamos a un niño. El SUDES era una mujer psicótica que confundía los niños con bebés. Una historia triste, pero un final feliz. Al menos para una de las familias. –Jordan siguió haciéndole preguntas a JJ y se dirigieron al su despacho.

Prentiss volvió a su mesa. Le gustaba la curiosidad de Jordan. Estaba segura de que haría un gran trabajo y le caía bien, era agradable. Volvió con su trabajo y notó que alguien se le acercaba.

- Bienvenida al mundo de los sobrios, querida amiga. –Saludó García con su habitual tono divertido. Prentiss levantó la mirada. –A ver. –Continuó haciendo hueco en su escritorio para sentarse. -¿Me vas a contar por las buenas lo que pasó con tu nuevo ligue o voy a tener que llevarte a la sala de interrogatorios?

- ¿Sabes que sois unos cotillas verdad? –Dijo volviendo la vista hacia los informes, ignorando a su amiga. No sabía cómo se había podido enterar en tan poco tiempo.

- Quizás, pero es algo que no podemos evitar. –Emily adoraba el casi constante tono desenfadado de García. Le resultaba prácticamente imposible molestarse con ella. –Ahora, cuenta. –Le pidió impaciente.

- Pues era un hombre realmente atractivo. –Pensó en Brendan y en la decepcionante situación, y se le vino a la mente la imagen de Hotch… -Tomamos una copa y mantuvimos una conversación… -Confesó con una sonrisa ante la expectativa de García.

- ¿Y? –Le instó la analista.

- Y me acompañó a mi habitación… -Disfrutaba con las caras de García.

- ¡Ay madre mía! ¿Qué tal fue? –Estaba que se subía por las paredes.

- Solo nos besamos. –Comentó provocando la decepción en el rostro de su amiga. –Yo había bebido más de la cuenta y él decidió no aprovecharse de la situación.

- No sabría decirte si me parece decepcionante o todo un caballero. –Declaró Penélope.

- Seguramente ambas. –Confesó Emily con honestidad y un suspiro.

- ¿Conectasteis, verdad? –Preguntó con una expresión tierna.

- Sí. –Claro que conectaron. –Pero ahí se va a quedar. –Sentenció con convicción.

- ¿No tienes su número?

- Te digo, Penélope, que simplemente fue un rato. No hay nada más.

- Pues yo diría que significó más de lo que me quieres hacer pensar. –Emily se quedó callada y pensativa ante la atenta mirada de García. Su sonrisa tenía un cierto aire de tristeza y eso preocupó a su amiga. -¿Estás bien?

- Sí. –Y entonces recobró la compostura. -Fue una buena noche, pero se quedó en Las Vegas.

- Pues es una pena, Emily. Debió de ser un hombre excepcional para conquistarte en tan solo un par de horas… -Emily no supo que decir. No quería mentir, pero evidentemente, no podía confesar la identidad de aquel hombre.

- Lo era… -Añadió con melancolía. –Y el alcohol hizo el resto, todo sea dicho. –García rio y le acarició el brazo con cariño.

- ¿Sabes algo de Reid? –Dijo cambiando de tema. –JJ me comentó por qué se quedaron en Las Vegas.

- La verdad es que sé poco. Tiene un caso personal entre manos, acerca de un niño del vecindario que mataron cuando era pequeño. Por lo visto le estaba atormentando últimamente. –Le informó.

- Espero que le vaya bien. –Notaba que le preocupaba. –Bueno, creo que mi descanso ha terminado. Te veo luego, bonita. –Dijo despidiéndose. Emily volvió con su trabajo pensado en la conversación que acababa de tener. A lo mejor había sido poco cautelosa, pero tampoco podía mentir. Ya había demasiadas mentiras en su vida como para mentir más a sus amigos. Vio que Hotch se dirigía hacia su escritorio.

- Prentiss –La llamó. –Dave me ha llamado. –Emily se levantó de su asiento y siguió a su jefe. –Tienen un sospechoso que debemos investigar. –Añadió intranquilo. –Es el padre de Reid.

Emily se sorprendió ¿El padre de Reid?, eso le empezaba a dar mala espina. Ambos se pusieron a investigar inmediatamente, se dirigieron a la sala de García y empezaron a trabajar. Miraron sus cuentas y sus correos, nada sospechoso. Parecía estar totalmente limpio. Era un hombre trabajador, con un buen sueldo y pocos gastos. Nada incriminatorio. Y además, no encajaba en el perfil. Hablaron con Reid una vez lo hubieron investigado y le explicaron lo que había. A Reid no le sentó nada bien enterarse que su padre se interesaba por él. Eso no le redimía por toda una vida sin contactarle.

Morgan les pidió que investigaran el nombre de Gary Brendan Michaels. Prentiss alzó las cejas ante la coincidencia con el nombre y una vez hubieron acabado su conversación se pusieron con ello. Descubrieron que había desaparecido y que tenía cargos de exhibicionismo, e incluso tenían su ADN. Hotch y Prentiss fueron a por un café mientras García seguía investigando con JJ y Jordan.

- ¿Crees que Reid va a descubrir algo que debería haber dejado pasar? –Le preguntó Emily con preocupación a su superior.

- Creo que a veces, es necesario descubrir la verdad, por muy dura que sea. Entiendo a Reid y necesita nuestro apoyo. Es natural que le duela el tema de su padre.

- Pero él se interesa por el chico. Eso no le redime por tantos años de abandono, pero a lo mejor tenía una razón para mantenerse alejado.

- Ningún padre debería abandonar a un hijo… -Dijo Hotch con pesar.

- A menos que sea para protegerle. –Intervino Prentiss. -¿Crees que esa ha sido la razón por la cual se alejó?

- Creo que eso mismo se va a preguntar Reid tarde o temprano. –Emily cogió una taza y se sirvió el café. Dio un sorbo a su taza. Hotch se acercó a su lado a una distancia prudente. –¿Así que el último donante potable? –Emily se atragantó con el café y su pálido rostro tomó un ligero matiz rojizo. Eso la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Hotch intentaba no reírse, pero la miraba divertido.

- ¿Señor? –Preguntó incrédula recuperando el aire. Hotch estaba disfrutando mucho su sufrimiento.

- Creí oírte decir que JJ le había echado el lazo al último donante potable. ¿O me equivoco? –_"Así que quieres jugar…"_ pensó Prentiss disimulando una sonrisa juguetona.

- No te equivocas… -Miró con cautela a su alrededor, nadie les prestaba atención. Todos estaban inmersos en su trabajo y apostaba a que nadie podía darse cuenta del tono que había tomado la conversación que estaban teniendo.

- Yo no, pero tú a lo mejor sí… -Dijo mirándola de reojo. Si alguna vez le hubieran jurado que iba a tener esta conversación juguetona con Aaron Hotchner no se lo habría creído. No tenía claro si su intención era avergonzarla o coquetear con ella. O si simplemente era una venganza por su broma en el avión. Estaba casi segura de que era una mezcla de las tres, pero el hecho era que desconocía esa faceta de Hotch. Desde luego, que ahora mismo estaban empatados a 1, pero a Emily no le gustaba perder y le devolvería el golpe.

- Bueno… Es posible que haya alguna excepción… -Dijo pensativa mientras se atusaba el pelo. Y captó su mirada para decir en un tono más bajo: -Pero ese hombre no ha tenido el privilegio de intimar conmigo… -Se acercó la taza a los labios y antes de dar un sorbo finalizó: -…para su desgracia… -Ahora sí, le dio un sorbo a su café. Hotch se quedó atónito y Emily se apuntó un nuevo tanto a su favor. Aaron Hotchner podía ser muy intimidante, pero en ese juego no era rival para Emily Prentiss.

Por su parte, Hotch se había quedado ensimismado. Le costaba dejar de mirar a su compañera. Quizás no debió comenzar el juego, no solo porque su subordinada le había derrotado claramente, sino porque se sintió vulnerable ante la actitud jovial y descarada de ella. Le preocupaba esa sonrisa y mirada seductora que le había dirigido a él, y que por un momento le había dejado en estado de shock. Tendría que andar con más cuidado. Prentiss se había tomado lo ocurrido en Las Vegas como un error, había sabido reaccionar y fue profesional ante todo. Pero a él le empezaba a preocupar. Llevaba más de un año solo. Se sentía solo en su casa. Y aunque él seguía queriendo a Haley, se sentía irremediablemente atraído por su compañera. Era complicado y no quería que se complicara más: una cosa eran las bromas y miradas cómplices, o la simple atracción, y otra muy diferente era que hubieran sentimientos implícitos en ello. Dejaría el juego para evitar problemas, aunque tuviera que sacrificar esa adictiva sensación que le producía el coqueteo con Prentiss. No iba a consentir que su trabajo y su relación se vieran perjudicados.

Se acercó a la cafetera y se empezó a servir café.

- Señoras y señores, no soy médico pero creo que esta señorita se ha puesto de parto. –García irrumpió en la sala agarrando a JJ del brazo y seguida por Todd. –Inmediatamente ambos reaccionaron.

- ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó Prentiss corriendo.

- Voy a por el coche. –Dejó la cafetera y se dirigió rápidamente a por el coche. Un nuevo miembro de la familia estaba a punto de venir al mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Si nadie notó la complicidad entre Hotch y Prentiss cuando menciona lo del donante de esperma que se lo haga mirar. Me encanta esa escena! Espero que os haya gustado. El título corresponde a la -mala- traducción en español de "Little Children" (2006), basada en una novela de Tom Perrotta y protagonizada por Kate Winslet.

Saludos!


	6. A propósito de Henry (4x07)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: A propósito de Henry<strong>

Se dirigieron hacia el hospital en coche. Hotch y Prentiss iban delante y García sostenía la mano de JJ detrás.

-¡Dame el teléfono! –García se lo alcanzó y marcó el número de Will. JJ se lo puso en el oído. –Vamos… contesta… -Decía mientras aguantaba el dolor de las contracciones a duras penas. –MALDITO CRETINO, ¿QUIERES COGER EL PUTO TELÉFONO? TE JURO QUE COMO NO LO COJAS TE VOY A DEJAR SIN LAS PARTES DE TU CUERPO QUE ME HICIERON ESTO. –Todos se quedaron alucinados por las palabras de su amiga. Había desaparecido cualquier rastro de su dulzura habitual. Tuvieron miedo. En ese momento, todos los ocupantes del automóvil preferían enfrentarse cara a cara con un asesino en serie que enfrentarse a Jennifer Jareau. Desarmados.

-Vamos cariño. –Le animó García. Yo le sigo llamando y en cuanto lo coja te lo paso, pero tienes que estar lo más relajada posible. –Dijo mientras llamaba por tercera vez.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ RELAJADA CON UNA PERSONA A PUNTO DE SALIRME DE…

-¡LO HA COGIDO! –Gritó García como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Le entregó el móvil a JJ.

-Will… -Su expresión cambió por completo. Ahora, en vez de la reencarnación de Satanás parecía un ángel. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. García la acarició con cariño la mano. –Cariño, ya viene… Vamos al Hospital. Dime que no tardarás mucho… -Hizo una pausa entre lágrimas, esperando contestación.

-Ya estamos llegando. - Anunció Hotch.

-Vale. Will, tengo que dejarte… Te quiero. –Y colgó mientras las chicas sonreían con ternura. Bajaron del coche y acompañaron a JJ dentro. Las chicas iban a su lado y Hotch las seguía de cerca. Una enfermera se acercó y al ver que estaba de parto trajo una silla de ruedas.

-No te preocupes cielo. –Le dijo la enfermera. –Todo va a ir genial, ya verás. –Miró a sus acompañantes. –Necesito los datos médicos y me temo que solo la puede acompañar uno. –Miró a Hotch. – ¿Es usted el padre?

-Eeeehh… No… –Respondió nervioso. –Soy su jefe. –La enfermera rió.

-Bueno, a nadie le gustaría que su jefe estuviera en un momento como este, ¿verdad? –Le dijo a la paciente para calmar su tensión.

-El padre está de camino, ¿Es posible que me pueda quedar mientras tanto con ella? –Le pidió García.

-Claro. –Y se dirigió hacia JJ de nuevo. –No te preocupes, que en cuanto llegue pasará contigo. ¡Ahora vamos!

-¡Suerte JJ! – Le dijo Emily mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-¡Suerte! –Atinó a decirle Hotch mientras se perdían por el pasillo con García a su lado.

Emily se dirigió a la sala de espera mientras Hotch iba a retirar el coche y a aparcarlo. Cuando volvió ella estaba dándole patadas a una máquina expendedora.

-¡Malditas máquinas del infierno! – Hotch se sentó y en vista de que su chocolatina no salía, Prentiss desistió y tomó asiento a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato. Los nervios eran evidentes. -¿Cómo fue el parto de Haley? –Hotch sonrió ante la pregunta. La espera era más larga en silencio.

-Fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Y estaba atacado de los nervios. –Prentiss rió tratando de imaginándoselo. –Parecía de gelatina… Haley me agarró tan fuerte que casi me destroza la mano. –Dijo mirándosela con nostalgia. –Cuando le dije que aflojara casi me mata. Parecía endemoniada. –Se rió al recordar la escena. Prentiss le escuchaba con atención. –Uno de los nombres que quería ponerle Haley al bebé era Gideon –Sonrieron al recordar a su antiguo compañero. –También le gustaba Charles, pero pensé…

-En Charles Manson. –Adivinó la morena.

-Sí. –Asintió sonriendo. –De hecho descarté muchos nombres por asesinos en serie... –Miró a Prentiss y supo lo que iba a decir.

-¿Rechazaste varios nombres de asesinos en serie pero acabaste poniéndole el nombre del asesino en serie más famoso de la historia? –Preguntó riendo por la ironía. Él asintió aguantando una sonrisa. –No tengo nada en contra del nombre de Jack, pero he de decir, que según tu criterio… ¡Te luciste, Hotchner! –Hotch no pudo evitar reír.

-Bueno, también fue el primer perfil criminal que se hizo… -Dijo tratando de justificarse.

-No lo estás arreglando. –Comentó Prentiss con una mueca de dolor.

-Eso me temo. –Admitió sonriendo.

-¡Anda! Una chocolatina gratis. –Una mujer acababa de llevarse la chocolatina por la que antes había estado peleando Prentiss.

-¡Oh venga! Es chocolatina era mía. –Se quejó por lo bajo. –El mundo me odia… -De pronto entró William LaMontagne y al verles se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Sabéis algo? –Preguntó irremediablemente nervioso.

-Llevamos esperando un rato. García ha entrado con ella y les ha dado la tarjeta sanitaria. –Le explicó Prentiss. –Dijeron que podías entrar con ella en cuanto llegaras.

-Bien… –Se dirigió a la recepción y en seguida le hicieron pasar. Al rato salió García y se acercó a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo va? –Le preguntaron en cuanto la vieron.

-Todavía no ha dilatado suficiente, así que tendremos que esperar. –Se tocó la mano. –Menos mal que voy a ser su madrina, porque creo que mi mano no va a volver a ser la misma. -¿Qué os parece si vamos a la cafetería y tomamos algo? –Los tres miembros del equipo se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital a comer algo. Aunque ninguno tuviera hambre, por lo menos estarían distraídos. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¡Qué ganas tengo de ver a ese pequeñín! –García estaba eufórica con la idea de tener un ahijado. El teléfono de Hotch sonó y se disculpó para cogerlo.

-¿Y tú qué Emily? ¿Has pensado en tener hijos?

-Pensarlo, lo he pensado. –Contestó dándole un sorbo al enésimo café que había tomado ese día. –Tengo espacio, tengo dinero. –Recordó el caso de Denver y a Carrie Ortiz. La adolescente había quedado huérfana y aparentemente no tenía a nadie. Se había ilusionado con la idea de acogerla, pero finalmente apareció un familiar que se quedó con su tutela. En aquel momento se sintió decepcionada. –Pero lo cierto es que no me veo con un bebé… ¿Y tú Penélope? ¿Has pensado en tener un pequeñín adicto a los ordenadores?

-La verdad es que aún no me lo he planteado. Este cuerpo necesita vivir un poco más antes de dedicarse a una personita. –Prentiss rió con ganas. Le encantaba hablar con García y su sentido del humor. –Además, creo que Derek todavía no está preparado. –Concluyó guiñándole un ojo mientras Hotch volvía a sentarse.

-¿No está preparado para qué? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Para fabricar un niño con esta sexy y brillante hacker. –Respondió tan desenfadada como siempre. Hotch la miró con gesto serio y giró la cabeza como si estuviera loca.

-Rossi ha llamado. Ya han resuelto el caso de Railey Jetkins. Reid quería coger el primer vuelo para ver a JJ. –Les explicó lo que había pasado con el caso.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Pobre Reid… Ha tenido que ser horrible para él… -García parecía a punto de llorar. Los demás simplemente callaron.

JJ no dio a luz hasta bien entrada la noche y estaba descansando. El doctor les avisó de que no podrían verla hasta dentro de un par de horas, con lo que García se excusó y salió del hospital sin decir a donde iba.

-¿Qué crees que trama? –Le preguntó Hotch a Emily. A veces su compañera era imprevisible.

- Diría que ha ido a por una botella de champagne… Aunque tratándose de García, lo mismo se presenta con una Alpaca como primera mascota para su ahijado… -Respondió pensando en que no le extrañaría. Hotch esbozó una leve sonrisa. Al rato, García reapareció con una botella de champagne y unas exóticas copitas fucsias de plástico, que hicieron que ambos arquearan las cejas.

-Era lo único que había en la tienda. –Dijo acercándose a ellos. –Al menos lo único con estilo. –Hotch y Prentiss se miraron divertidos. Típico de García. Will entró en la sala de espera y se acercó a ellos. –¡Mira por donde! Muchas felicidades, recién nombrado papá. –Le felicitó García mientras cargaba con la botella a Hotch y le daba un abrazo a Will.

-Muchas gracias, Penélope. –Dijo contestando alegremente y devolviéndola el abrazo. Prentiss imitó la acción de la rubia.

-Enhorabuena. –Le felicitó Hotch dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué? ¡Habrá que brindar por mi nuevo sobrinito! –Dijo García mientras agitaba las copas.

-¡Me parece una gran idea! –Admitió divertido mientras Hotch le ofrecía la botella para que la descorchara y rellenara las cuatro copas.

-¿Habéis decidido que nombre le vais a poner? –Preguntó Hotch.

-Henry. Henry LaMontagne. –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Hotch sonrió ante la coincidencia. Henry era otro de los nombres que había barajado para su hijo antes de que naciera, pero lo desechó por compartirlo con el asesino en serie Henry Lee Lucas.

-¡Pues por el pequeño Henry LaMontagne! –Brindó Emily, y todos se unieron.

-Se te empieza a dar mejor lo de los brindis. –Todos rieron ante el comentario de Hotch, aunque en realidad dos de ellos no entendieron la broma.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Actualicé antes porque este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito. El título no podría ser más acertado, ¿Verdad?

Saludos!


	7. Tan fuerte, tan cerca (4x09)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Tan fuerte, tan cerca<strong>

A Jordan Todd le estaba costando encajar dentro de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Ya había tenido más de un roce con Morgan, y Emily la había notado estresada e incómoda. Una de las veces se la encontró saliendo enfadada del despacho de Hotch, quien parecía desconcertado con la actitud de la morena e indirectamente le pidió que le echara un ojo. Y es que no era habitual que alguien irrumpiera de esa forma en el despacho del jefe de la Unidad...

Adaptarse era difícil. Incluso a ella le había costado, pero desde luego, no tanto. Jordan era bastante temperamental, mientras que ella tenía un carácter tranquilo. Nunca contestaba mal y nunca discutía enfadada. Hotch le había llamado al orden solo en dos ocasiones: cuando preguntó indiscretamente lo que quería la congresista Steyer y cuando quiso acoger a Carrie Ortiz. La primera se la había ganado con su comportamiento irrespetuoso. La segunda… En ese caso fue una llamada de atención leve recordándole que no debía involucrarse tanto emocionalmente en los casos. Pero siendo justos, era algo que a veces se le olvidaba a cada miembro del equipo. Eran humanos. Incluso Hotch.

Durante el caso del psicópata narcisista Henry Grace, se percató de que a Jordan le gustaba Morgan. Mantenían un tira y afloja tan interesante como indiscreto, básicamente porque durante ese caso todos se habían dado cuenta de la atracción que había entre ambos. Es más, parecía que Jordan siempre tenía una excusa para discutir con Derek. Y además sus miradas les delataban. En ese momento miró hacia el despacho de su jefe y se preguntó si las emociones que albergaba por él las notarían los demás. Ella también buscaba excusas para pasarse por su despacho. Parecía haber ganado definitivamente el juego de varias semanas atrás, porque Hotch no volvió a mantener ningún contacto o conversación con ella fuera de lo habitual. Solo se habían limitado a trabajar juntos como siempre, cosa que le agradaba y le entristecía a la vez. En lo que si se había fijado era en que se buscaban mutuamente, a veces inconscientemente. Se sentaban uno al lado del otro casi siempre y no era raro que en las investigaciones Hotch la mantuviera cerca, siempre y cuando el trabajo no la requiriera en otro sitio.

Ahora estaban inmersos en un caso en Atlanta. Un hombre que destripaba mujeres que seducía en discotecas. Les obligaba a limpiar con lejía y las mataba. La investigación le había llevado a buscar cursos de autoayuda a los que podría haber asistido el SUDES. Eso les había llevado a interrogar a un sospechoso que daba uno de esos cursos. El tipo se hacía llamar "Viper" y no solo era un impresentable, sino que además formaba a asesinos en serie. Un misógino narcisista desenfrenado que veía a las mujeres como presas y formaba a sus alumnos para que las cazaran, pero tenía coartada... Y para colmo había coqueteado descarada y burdamente con ella. Y no sabía cómo, Reid se había enterado de ese detalle y había propuesto que fuera ella quien hiciera de cebo para Viper, dado que como mínimo había sido profesor del SUDES. Y encima con cachondeito. "Maldito Dr. Reid…" había pensado para sus adentros maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Mientras se arreglaba le sonó el móvil. Era García.

- Me he enterado de que hoy vas a tener una cita con tu detestable admirador. –Anunció con su habitual tono cómico.

- No es una cita. Y que sepas que tu ahijado se va a quedar sin padrino por proponer esto. –Amenazó acordándose de la propuesta de Reid.

- Bueno Em… Eres la mejor opción. Y dado que coqueteó descaradamente contigo mirándote de arriba abajo sin pestañear, a pesar de estar frente a un par de machos alfas como Morgan y Hotch, es indudable que le atraes. Eso sí, no te metas mucho en su terreno ni le permitas que te enseñe lo que pase por su enfermiza mente. –Le aconsejó mientras se reía.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Se preguntó tras digerir toda la información que acababa de soltar su amiga.

- Pues una, que tiene sus fuentes… -Añadió divertida.

- Morgan y tú sois unas cotillas de cuidado…

- Cariño… Esta vez el informante no fue mi adorado bomboncito... Y no sé cómo tomarme que llames cotilla a mí, también adorado, y trajeado jefe –Emily se sorprendió por la reveladora confesión.

- ¿Hotch te lo dijo? –Cuestionó incrédula.

- Admiro tu perspicacia –Se burló ante la pregunta. –El pobre estaba preocupado por eso de que la mayoría de las mujeres prefieran a los chicos malos. ¡Es una dulzura! ¡Menos mal que estaba ahí la diosa de la información y la sensualidad para devolverle la fe en el género femenino! –Comentó ingeniosamente para diversión de Emily.

- Entonces te doy las gracias por ello en nombre de todas las mujeres de los Estados Unidos. –Comentó divertida. –Adiós García.

- Adiós querida. Y ten cuidado. –Dijo despidiéndose.

- Lo tendré. –Colgó. No sabía cómo tomarse la información que acababa de obtener. Estaba inquieta. Hotch siempre se mantenía al margen de los cotilleos... Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las palabras que había usado su amiga "coqueteó descaradamente contigo mirándote de arriba abajo sin pestañear". Muy explícito.

Se estaba cambiando en el vestuario para ir a la discoteca. Solo le faltaba ponerse el vestido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Hotch. Le dijo que pasara y entró avergonzado mientras ella se ponía unos pendientes.

- ¿No te importará hacer esto? –Preguntó con cierto aire de preocupación. Aunque le hubiera hecho gracia la reacción de Prentiss al darse cuenta de que tenía que ser el "cebo", Emily notó que no le agradaba la idea. Y eso hizo que sonriera con cariño. Le gustaba la faceta sobreprotectora de su jefe con el equipo.

- No, tranquilo. He salido con gente peor que Viper. –Confesó para quitarle importancia al asunto. Y era verdad. En su adolescencia y en la Universidad de Yale había salido con varios hombres solo por fastidiar a sus padres. Eso por no mencionar a Doyle… Ponía en duda que hubiera un hombre peor que él para mantener una relación.

- Vaya… -Dijo Hotch sorprendido levantando las cejas. Se quedó pensativo bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Jordan? –Preguntó Emily con perspicacia. Ante la mirada confusa de él se explicó. –Ehmm… Me dijiste que le echara un ojo… y la verdad es que la he notado algo tensa…

- La pillé mintiendo. Lo hizo para poder interrogar a la hermana de Vanessa. –Dijo claramente enfadado.

- ¿Dio una mala imagen del FBI? –Preguntó ella entendiéndolo todo.

- Dio mala imagen de sí misma. –Emily bufó. Jordan la había cagado pero a veces Hotch se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho.

- ¿Y cuándo vas a confiar en ella?

- Cuando demuestre que es competente –Respondió con seriedad. Emily hizo una mueca "Cómo si fuera tan fácil…"

- Eso no le va a resultar nada fácil si analizas todos sus actos… -Dijo tratando de razonar con él.

- Tú no tuviste ningún problema… -Recordó suavizando su semblante. Emily pensó en lo difícil que le había resultado ganarse la confianza de Hotch. Por mucho que él dijera que no le había costado, la realidad era muy diferente.

- Creo que para demostrarte que es competente en esto va a necesitar que no la estés vigilando siempre. Tendrás que darle una oportunidad. –Hotch lo meditó.

- ¿Tienes algo que sugerir? –Preguntó finalmente para averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Podría venir conmigo esta noche. Me vendría bien apoyo para aguantar a este… personaje. –Hotch pareció considerarlo y finalmente accedió.

- Gracias por tu consejo. –Añadió con amabilidad.

- No hay de qué. –Quiso retomar el tema de su pasado. –Y deberías saber que a mi si me costó ganarme tu confianza. De hecho, tuve que renunciar a mi puesto en el FBI para ganármela… -Confesó con cierto pesar.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? –Preguntó con expresión severa y algo de incredulidad. Hotch se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! ¡Hotch! –Emily se acercó hacia él para evitar que se fuera sin más. Hotch la encaró.

- No te ganaste mi confianza por haber renunciado a tus aspiraciones en el FBI. –Comentó molesto. –Te la ganaste cuando demostraste que eras competente y profesional en tu trabajo. Cuando demostraste que no estabas aquí por ser hija de quien eres. –Hizo una pausa para suavizar su tono. –El hecho de que renunciaras a venderme no fue lo que hizo que confiara en ti, solo corroboró que no me había equivocado en apostar por tu lealtad.

Y otra vez cerca. La mirada de Hotch era intensa. Sus cuerpos estaban a unos diez centímetros. De nuevo sintió ese magnetismo. En ese instante, Emily deseó que no fuera su jefe, que no trabajaran juntos y que no estuvieran en un vestuario de una comisaría de Atlanta.

- Gracias por contármelo. –Hotch miró a su lado más calmado. Emily recordó algo y le lanzó una interesante mirada. –Deberías saber que aunque haya salido con hombres ciertamente cuestionables, soy de las que prefieren a los chicos buenos. –Y le sonrió con dulzura.

- Me alegra oír eso. –Confesó con media sonrisa sin quitarle ojo. Emily se sintió intimidada ante la mirada de su jefe y bajó la suya. Se alejó de él y con gracia le dijo:

- Bueno, Agente Hotchner. Le aviso de que ahora me voy a quitar mi elegante traje para ponerme este precioso vestido. En realidad no me molesta que se quede, pero es mi obligación avisarle. –Hotch se rió. Esa faceta de Prentiss le resultaba adictiva. Le costaba dejar de mirarla. Su atractivo era evidente. No era la primera vez que se fijaba en ella, pero hoy estaba deslumbrante. No quería ni imaginar cómo estaría con el vestido… Y mucho menos imaginarla sin él… Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Claro. Avisaré a Jordan. Tú solo… ten cuidado. –Dijo saliendo finalmente del vestuario.

Emily se preguntó si ese consejo tendría una doble intención. Si Hotch la estaba diciendo que parara por el bien de ambos. Y es que estaba siendo muy poco prudente. En cierto sentido, se había dejado llevar y empezaba a sentirse ansiosa. No podían dejarse vencer por esa atracción. Ya no solo era físico, era una cuestión de confianza. Y es que había sido una sensación muy fuerte, nunca antes habían estado tan cerca…

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: En su día di saltitos al ver este capítulo. No es que el caso en si sea de los mejores (aunque está bastante bien), pero ver a Hotch tomando una actitud más sobreprotectora con Prentiss me encantó, además que empezamos a ver una confianza que antes no se veía entre ellos, o al menos no en ese grado. En este capítulo queda claro que tienen química.

El título del capítulo pertenece a la película de Stephen Daldry "Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close", la cual resume perfectamente este momento.

Los comentarios son bienvenidos como siempre. Un saludo! Gracias por leer.


	8. La extraña pareja (4x10)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

Este capítulo transcurre durante el décimo episodio "Hermanos de sangre". Ese en el que el SUDES asesina policías, la policía se cree que se debe a conflictos entre bandas y Morgan se implica especialmente en el caso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. La Extraña Pareja<strong>

Jordan Todd volvía a tener la confianza de Aaron Hotchner. Prentiss le había contado su buena actuación en la discoteca con Viper. Emily tenía razón, si no le daba un poco de margen, no podría demostrar que era competente en su trabajo. Así que últimamente la había notado más relajada y estaba siendo eficiente. Hotch salió de su despacho y fue a por un café.

-No tenías que haberle dicho eso. ¿Quién eres tú para meterte en mis asuntos? –Jordan estaba parada frente a Morgan que se encontraba cruzado de brazos.

-¡Encima que te protejo de ese baboso de Reiner! –Le recriminó el moreno. Reiner era un cadete del FBI bastante popular entre las mujeres del departamento. En más de una ocasión había oído comentarios de sus compañeras sobre lo _"alto, guapo y perfecto"_ que era.

-¿Qué me proteges? ¿Y por qué me tienes que proteger? –Le preguntó poniendo las manos en jarras. Prentiss, Rossi y Reid miraban la escena mientras ponían muecas y comentaban entre ellos.

-No es que te quiera proteger, Todd. Es que conozco a ese tipo y no te conviene tratar con él, créeme.

-Bueno, eso lo decidiré yo. Y la próxima vez te abstienes de intervenir en mis conversaciones privadas. –Finalizó mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a su despacho. Morgan la siguió mientras seguían discutiendo.

Hotch se fijó en que Rossi y Prentiss le daban un billete a Reid.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Les preguntó tratando de averiguarlo. Los tres dieron un respingo. Estaban tan entretenidos en la escena que no se dieron cuenta de que Hotch estaba allí.

-Les aposté 10 dólares a que tardarían entre 52 y 65 minutos en volver a discutir. Prentiss se quedó demasiado corta y Rossi se pasó por una hora… –Dijo Reid muy orgulloso.

-Creo que no se refería a eso. –Le dijo Rossi reprendiendo con la mirada al doctor para que no continuara. A Hotch no le extrañaba que apostaran, lo que le extrañaba era que apostaran sobre la frecuencia de las discusiones de sus compañeros. –Hoy Morgan y Todd tienen _"uno de esos días"_ –Explicó mientras entrecomillaba con los dedos el final de la frase.

-Hoy han discutido cinco veces. La primera en el ascensor nada más entrar. 21 minutos después han vuelto a discutir cuando Morgan se pasó por su despacho y tardaron otros 39 en volver a discutir cuando se estaban tomando un café. La progresión aritmética… –Prentiss y Rossi se miraron aburridos.

-¡Reid! –Le llamó Dave. –¡Ya! –le dijo para que parase. –Por cierto, ¿Quién es Reiner?

-Erik Reiner, es un cadete que entró en la Academia del FBI hace 13 semanas. –Empezó el joven doctor. –Es de origen alemán, tiene formación militar y se quiere especializar en operaciones encubiertas. Tiene gran destreza con las armas de fuego y suele llevar una Glock 17. –Todos le miraron como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Dime genio, ¿Has hablado alguna vez con él? –Le preguntó Dave sabiendo la respuesta.

-No. –Respondió como si fuera obvio. –Pero le he oído hablar un par de veces con Prentiss y otra vez con García –Añadió mientras se guardaba los billetes que había ganado en la cartera.

-Lo tuyo no es normal. –Declaró Rossi.

-Y aun habiendo salido con él, Reid le conoce mejor que yo. –Confesó Prentiss como si fuera obvio.

-Ese dato lo desconocía. –Admitió Reid sorprendido. A Hotch también le llamó la atención su declaración, no sabía que Emily hubiera salido con otro miembro del FBI.

-Ni siquiera tú lo sabes todo, . –Le dijo sonriendo y dándole una palmadita en el hombro. –De todas maneras, entiendo la postura de Morgan. Al fin y al cabo, Reiner le ha quitado el puesto de "hombre más solicitado" entre las chicas del FBI.

-Estadísticamente, Reiner tiene más probabilidades de atraer a mayor número de mujeres que Morgan. –Rossi susurró un "ya empezamos" –Tiene los ojos azules, el pelo rubio y es más alto y esbelto que Morgan. Lleva barba de dos días, que atrae más a las mujeres porque inconscientemente lo asocian a altos niveles de testosterona. –las caras de Prentiss y Rossi en ese momento no tenían precio. –Sus facciones son más varoniles y además, al oírle hablar con Prentiss, comprobé que es un hombre asertivo, descarado y podría decirse que vigoroso.

-Vaya… Creía que le gustaba a Jordan, no a ti… –Comentó Prentiss sarcásticamente. Reid guardó silencio, derrotado.

-¿Y a ti qué tal te fue con el semental del FBI? –Le preguntó David a la morena. Ella le sonrió con picardía. Esa pregunta captó la atención de Hotch y Emily pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Has oído la expresión "perro ladrador poco mordedor"? -Hizo una pausa mientras Rossi reía. –Además, ni siquiera es el que mejor besa del FBI. –Añadió guiñándole un ojo. Los tres la miraron sorprendidos y ella se dirigió hacia su escritorio antes de que le pudieran decir nada. Hotch sonrió para sus adentros, eso había sido algo descarado pero le había hecho gracia.

-Vaya, vaya, con Emily Prentiss… -Dijo Rossi sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Hotch rió negando levemente con la cabeza. -¿Tú sabías eso? –Le preguntó a Reid.

-¿Por qué tendría que saber yo quien es el que mejor besa en el FBI? –Preguntó Reid extrañado.

-A veces no tienes remedio… -Le soltó Dave.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos un caso! –Interrumpió Jordan. Todos fueron inmediatamente a la sala de conferencias.

Phoenix, Arizona. Tres policías muertos en cuatro días. Había conflictos entre bandas por la zona pero los asesinatos parecían más personales. El SUDES les había disparado en el cuello y se había llevado como trofeos sus placas, lo cual sugería una patología grave. Una vez llegaron a Phoenix, la policía local les dejó bastante claro que no les querían allí.

Hotch se percató de que a Morgan le afectaba el caso. Su padre había sido policía y murió en acto de servicio. Siempre era duro ver cómo era asesinado un compañero. Otro agente más había sido asesinado y para colmo, la policía y la prensa estaban empeñadas en culpar al líder de una banda, un tal Playboy, desviando así la atención del culpable. A veces prefería tratar con perturbados que con periodistas y policías que no les escuchaban.

Había habido un ataque con un agente y un miembro de una banda muertos. Las autoridades pensaban que el SUDES era el hombre de la banda, pero el perfil no encajaba. No había sido como los demás ataques. Este ataque había sido por sorpresa, no planeado. Ese hombre no había sido el artífice de los demás asesinatos. Gracias al interrogatorio que Morgan le hizo a Playboy, descubrieron que había habido una víctima mucho antes, un miembro de la banda de los Doce. Eso les llevó a investigar asesinatos tres meses atrás con víctimas asesinadas por disparos en el cuello y dieron con un portero, que podía ser la primera víctima del SUDES, un hombre que participaba en clubes de lucha clandestinos.

Cuando Morgan, Rossi y Prentiss llegaron de interrogar a los miembros de uno de esos clubes, le informaron de que les habían hablado de un sujeto que encajaba en el perfil y que utilizaba el pseudónimo de "Animal". El problema era que no podían dar con él a menos que volviera a actuar.

- Necesitamos atraerle hacia nosotros. –Sugirió Morgan.

- Jordan, convoca una rueda de prensa urgente. Yo mismo lo haré. –Sentenció Hotch tajante.

Todos empezaron a prepararse. Prentiss se le acercó mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Si haces esto te pondrás en su punto de mira. Me inquieta que tengas que hacer de cebo. –Le confesó con preocupación.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo. No tengo opción. –Le dijo con seriedad.

-Ya, pero si llega hasta ti te matará. –Hotch recordó lo que sintió cuando tuvo que dejar que se involucrara con Viper y la entendió.

-Bueno, te tengo a ti para cubrirme la espalda. –Le dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada cómplice y salía afuera.

-Claro, señor. –Contestó sin poder evitar sonreír.

Tras una falsa alarma volvieron al cuartel de la policía. El SUDES pensaría que estaría solo, pero no era así. En la UAC el Agente Hotchner no estaba solo, tenía a su equipo. Y sin mucha dificultad detuvieron al SUDES. Por desgracia, Playboy le mató antes de que pudieran trasladarle.

-¿Dónde está Morgan? –Preguntó Todd en el avión cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba.

-Tenía que hacer algo importante. –Le comentó Hotch. Se había quedado al funeral. Eso era típico de Morgan. Sintió un fuerte aprecio por su compañero. Confiaba en él ciegamente y le apreciaba como persona. Pensó en que sería un buen jefe: era osado, leal y excepcional en su trabajo. Se sentó en el asiento lateral. Dave estaba sentado al lado de Prentiss, que hablaba por teléfono con García y que no tardó en colgar, para coger el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Oye, Emily. –La llamó Jordan sentándose en frente. -¿Tú conoces a un tal Reiner? Trabaja en el FBI.

-Me suena… -Comentó sin apartar la vista de su libro. Rossi miró a Hotch y ambos contuvieron una sonrisa.

-¿No sabes nada de él? –Le preguntó tratando de averiguar.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Reid? –Sugirió sonriendo con maldad, pero sin dejar de leer su libro. La morena se giró para mirar a Reid. Rossi intentaba disimular su risa sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué me dices Reid? ¿Conoces a Reiner? –El aludido miró a sus compañeros y dudó en responder, sabiendo que seguramente se ganaría un comentario jocoso por parte de Prentiss.

-No personalmente. –Respondió al final. Todd se volvió insatisfecha.

-Yo he oído cosas sobre él… –Intervino Rossi echándose hacia delante con intención de añadir misterio. Hotch miraba la escena disimuladamente.

-¿Qué cosas? –Cuestionó curiosa siguiéndole el juego.

-Resulta… -Empezó mientras Prentiss le miraba de reojo divertida. –Digamos que una fuente cercana me comentó que… -Se calló para mantener la emoción.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Jordan impaciente.

-… que no es el Agente del FBI que mejor besa. –Le respondió volviéndose hacia atrás y provocando las risas de sus compañeros, excepto la de Jordan, que se quejó y se quedó pensativa. Al rato volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, Emily… -Prentiss bajó el libro para ver lo que tenía que decir. -¿No le conoces?- La pregunta se la hacía más a sí misma, como tratando de encontrarle sentido a algo. –Pues es extraño porque él me habló de ti y parecía conocerte muy bien… -Emily sonrió satisfecha.

-Es que a mi es difícil olvidarme. –Dijo volviendo la vista a su novela con una deslumbrante sonrisa y provocando las risas de todo el equipo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: No es un capítulo trascendental, pero aquí os presento a Reiner, un personaje a quien veremos más adelante. El capítulo es corto, pero tengo preparado algo especial para la semana que viene.

El título del capi corresponde a una famosa película de Jack Lemmon y Walter Matthau de los años 60´s, y hace alusión al tira y afloja de Morgan y Jordan.

Me encanta leer vuestros comentarios. Gracias especialmente a Francesca Salazar :)

Gracias por leer. Saludos!


	9. Un cuento de Navidad (Parte I)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

**N/A: **Este es el primer caso independiente y original del Fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis y no me odiéis. ¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Un cuento de Navidad<strong>

A Prentiss no le gustaba la Navidad. Las luces en la calle, los villancicos, las multitudes aglomerándose en las tiendas y el espíritu navideño provocaban en la gente una calidez que resguardaba sus corazones del frío invierno, pero lo único que provocaba en Emily era un frío sentimiento de soledad. No tenía a nadie con quien celebrar las Navidades este año. Cierto es que había podido ir a visitar a su familia, pero habrían acabado discutiendo. En realidad, poco compartían más allá de la sangre. Eran las tres de la tarde del 24 de Diciembre y se encontraba en una cafetería, tomando un chocolate caliente y releyendo "El lobo estepario" cuando sonó su móvil. Al mirar la pantalla vio que era Hotch, tomó aire y contestó.

-Prentiss.

-Siento interrumpir tus vacaciones pero tenemos un caso urgente. ¿Puedes salir en 45 minutos? –Como no podía ser de otra manera, le llamaba por trabajo. Miró el reloj para calcular el tiempo. Afortunadamente, siempre llevaba una bolsa de viaje preparada en el coche. Incluso en Navidad. Así era ella…

-En 30 minutos estoy allí. –Dijo a modo de despedida y saliendo de la cafetería a toda prisa.

Una vez hubo llegado al avión, se encontró con Jordan y Hotch en él.

-Lo siento, Emily. –Se disculpó la morena.

-No te preocupes. Me hubiese molestado más si fueran mis vacaciones de verano. ¿De qué se trata?

-Ahora te explicamos, cuando llegue Rossi. –Añadió mientras le daba una carpeta. –Ve echándole un vistazo.

El susodicho llegó diez minutos después.

-Algún día me convertiré en un asesino en serie para vengarme por estropear mis vacaciones. –Refunfuñó. –¡Y no os será fácil atraparme! –Señaló a Hotch amenazante.

Una vez despegaron, se pusieron a analizar el caso.

-En primer lugar, siento haber interrumpido vuestra semana de vacaciones. –Se disculpó Hotch, aunque era evidente que a él también le habían chafado las suyas. –Morgan está en Chicago y Reid en Las Vegas, así que vamos a tener que recurrir a ellos por otro medio. –Encendió la pantalla del ordenador y vieron las caras de sus compañeros en conferencia.

-Me siento García... –Confesó Reid.

-Tú no eres tan sexy. –Le dijo Morgan riendo.

-Dejemos las bromas para más tarde. –Comenzó Jordan. –Cleveland, Ohio. Davies Gilbert de 8 años fue secuestrado hoy entorno a las 14:00 PM en su casa. La madre sufre una contusión en la cabeza, provocada por el secuestrador. Además, otros dos asesinatos han sido cometidos esta mañana: Andrew Rowling fue encontrado en un aparcamiento esta mañana, cuando se dirigía al trabajo. No hay testigos. La causa de la muerte fue un disparo al corazón. Clara Hesse fue encontrada al medio día en su casa con otro disparo en el corazón. Su marido había salido con sus tres hijos y al llegar se encontraron con el cadáver.

-No comprendo… -Contestó Morgan confundido. –Un hombre, una mujer y un niño, sin conexión aparente. Lo único que comparten dos de las víctimas es la causa de la muerte.

-Hay algo más. –Continuó Jordan. –En los tres casos el asesino dejó una firma: una tarjeta con las iniciales J.M.

-Es inusual que cometa dos asesinatos y un secuestro en tan corto periodo de tiempo. –Explicó Reid. –Tan solo han pasado unas horas desde el primer asesinato.

-Es muy osado que ataque en los hogares de las víctimas, podría tratarse de una venganza personal… –Sugirió Prentiss.

-Pero no hay ensañamiento, y en el tercer caso en lugar de un asesinato, secuestró a un niño… -Intervino Rossi.

-Además dejó a la madre con vida. Su único objetivo era el niño. –Añadió Morgan pensativo.

-Cuando lleguemos, Dave ve a la primera escena del crimen y Prentiss a la segunda. Jordan y yo iremos al lugar del secuestro y a interrogar a la madre. Chicos, os mantendremos al tanto. –Marcó el teléfono. –García, necesito que investigues junto con Reid y Morgan a las tres víctimas. Tiene que haber algo que las conecte.

* * *

><p>Tardaron menos de hora y media en llegar a Cleveland. Hotch y Jordan fueron a la casa de los Gilbert. Allí se encontraron con el oficial al cargo y se presentaron.<p>

-Agente Merton. –Saludó cordialmente. –Los padres estaban muy nerviosos. La madre fue atacada por la espalda y sufre una contusión. Por desgracia ni ella ni los vecinos vieron nada, y no hay cámaras de seguridad en el barrio. No hemos encontrado nada además de la nota firmada y el cloroformo con el que drogó al niño para secuestrarle. –Hotch y Jordan se dirigieron a los padres.

-Hola señores Gilbert. Somos la Agente Jordan y el Agente Hotchner del FBI. Estamos aquí para encontrar a su hijo y para ello necesitamos que nos contesten unas preguntas.

-Ya hemos contestado a todo y aún no hay ninguna pista del secuestrador. Ni siquiera sabemos si Davies sigue vivo. –Contestó el a la defensiva mientras su mujer se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Hotch creyó prudente separar a ambos para interrogarles por separado.

-Señor, cualquier cosa que nos diga referente a su hijo nos puede ayudar a encontrarle. ¿Usted tiene algún enemigo? ¿Alguien que haya podido tomar represalias? –El hombre se ofendió.

-Somos una familia decente que siempre ha cuidado de Davies. Siempre hemos estado muy unidos y desde luego que no tenemos aventuras ni enemigos. Y mucho menos ahora…

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Preguntó Hotch tratando de averiguar más.

-Hace unos meses le diagnosticaron leucemia… Con 8 años… ¿Usted sabe lo que significa que le digan que se tiene que preparar para enterrar a su hijo? ¿Qué es muy posible que no salga de esta? –El hombre estaba derrotado. Hotch no esperaba esa declaración.

-No sé lo que significa, señor. Pero tengo un hijo de cuatro años y si algo así le llegara a pasar me destrozaría. –Confesó con la voz rota. –Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Davies vuelva a casa. –Se despidió y subió a la habitación del niño.

Todo parecía en orden. Había un trapo con cloroformo en el suelo. Hotch se acercó a un tablón donde había un montón de fotos. Había algo que le escamaba y no conseguía saber qué era.

De repente oyó una risa infantil que le resultaba muy familiar. Cuando se giró vio a Jack sonriéndole. Llevaba su pijamita de dinosaurios y al Capitán América en la mano. "Papá".

-Jack… ¿Qué haces…? –Cuando intentó acercarse, la figura de su hijo se esfumó. Hotch se asustó, nunca antes había tenido alucinaciones. La conversación con el le había afectado demasiado, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo… El Capitán América… Era el juguete favorito de Jack. Lo llevaba a todas partes. Miró en el tablón de nuevo y se percató de que en todas las fotos, el niño salía con el mismo juguete: un perro verde de trapo. Miró por toda la habitación en busca del juguete, pero no lo encontró. Al preguntarle a la policía y a la madre, le dijeron que no habían reparado en ello, pero no había señal alguna del juguete.

-¿Por qué crees que se lo ha llevado? –Le preguntó Jordan.

-No lo tengo claro, pero creo que ese niño significa algo para el SUDES.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Emily se dirigió a la casa de Clara Hesse, donde había sido hallado su cadáver. Estuvo echando un vistazo. Clara vivía con su marido y era madre de acogida. Ahora tenía a tres niños de entre 5 y 11 años. Interrogó al marido, pero no le dijo mucho que le pudiera ayudar. Le sorprendió que en el salón no hubiera ningún rastro de decoración navideña, dado lo mucho que a los niños les gusta la época.<p>

-Hola. –Dos niñas se le acercaron por detrás en el salón. Una de ellas era pequeña, de unos 5 años, pelirroja y con dos coletas cortas. Unas adorables pecas salpicaban su pequeña nariz. La otra tendría un par de años más, era morena y llevaba el pelo recogido con un lazo blanco. –¿Es usted policía? –Emily rió ante la curiosidad de las pequeñas.

-Hola. Sí, soy policía. –Dijo acercándose a ellas y enseñándoles su placa. La mayor la cogió y leyó.

-Emmm ... mii ... ly ... ¡Emily!

-¡Esa soy yo! No deberíais estar aquí. –Las niñas pusieron caritas de no haber roto un plato en su vida. –¿Me prometéis que no vais a tocar nada? –Las dos asintieron. -¿Cómo os llamáis vosotras? –Les preguntó con una sonrisa poniéndose de cuclillas a su altura.

-Yo soy Anna y ella es Eli. –Presentó la hermana mayor.

-Dime una cosa Anna. ¿Te han contado lo que ha pasado? –Preguntó con cautela. Anna asintió y le tapó los oídos a Eli.

-Un señor malo le ha hecho mucho daño a Clara y ya no va a volver. –Dijo destapándole las orejas a su hermana.

-Lo siento mucho. –Les dijo Emily con ternura. Ella simplemente levantó los hombros e hizo una mueca. Prentiss continuó. -¿Os gusta vivir con los Hesse? –Las niñas se miraron y asintieron poco convencidas. -¿Y qué es lo que más os gusta de vivir aquí? –Preguntó tocándole la tripa a la más pequeña en un gesto cariñoso al que la niña respondió con una risita.

-A mí lo que más me gusta es estar con Anna… -Dijo mirando a su hermana con admiración. –¡Y que Tom nos lea los cuentos!

-Tom es nuestro hermano mayor. –Aclaró Anna y se dirigió a la estantería con Eli de la mano. –Nos encanta que nos lea los libros. Le encantan los cuentos de un señor con un nombre muy largo, pero a mí me dan miedo. –Eli rió.

-¡A mí me gustan los de Princesas! –Confesó la más pequeña.

-Yo prefiero los de aventuras y fantasía. –Admitió Anna. –Aunque no es que haya muchos libros aquí, ya los hemos leído todos… pero como no nos dejan ver la tele…

Emily echó un vistazo a la estantería y vio libros de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, Perrault y Andersen. También había un par de libros de la colección de "Harry Potter" y "Las crónicas de Narnia", "El principito", "El libro de la selva", "El pequeño vampiro", "La Historia interminable" o los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe. Sonrió al darse cuenta de a qué escritor se referían. En total habría unos 20 libros. –A ver si Santa Clauss se porta bien y nos regala uno nuevo ¿Verdad, Eli?

Las dos hermanas provocaban en Emily un fuerte sentimiento de ternura que le hacía esbozar una sonrisa. Eli se acercó y señaló un libro de la estantería mientras se ponía de puntillas. Al ser tan pequeña no llegaba a alcanzarlo.

-¡Anna! ¡Santa Clauss ya ha venido! ¡Mira! –Dijo la pequeña muy ilusionada. La mayor se acercó pero Emily se adelantó y lo cogió. Se lo acercó recordándoles que no podían tocar nada.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ese libro es nuevo! –Confirmó Anna con alegría.

-¿No lo habíais visto nunca? –Las dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Me lo voy a tener que llevar. –Las niñas pusieron cara de decepción. –Pero os prometo que os traeré otros dos a cambio de este ¿Vale? –Anna pareció desconfiar pero finalmente dieron su visto bueno. Se despidió de ambas y se dirigió al padre de las niñas, que estaba fuera con la policía.

-Dígame Señor Hesse, ¿Reconoce este libro? –El hombre la miró confundido.

-"Un Cuento de Navidad", de Charles Dickens. Supongo que todo el mundo lo ha leído alguna vez…

-Me refiero a que si es suyo. Tom les lee a sus hijas todos los libros y cuentos que tienen en la estantería, pero dicen que éste ejemplar no lo habían visto antes. Dígame, ¿era un regalo para Navidad?

-No que yo sepa. Tampoco lo había visto antes. –Emily se despidió y llamó a Rossi.

-Dave, soy Prentiss. Necesito que mires si en la escena del crimen hay algo que haga referencia a la Navidad.

-Le mató en un aparcamiento cuando se dirigía al trabajo. Aquí poco hay que ver que haga referencia a la Navidad. A lo mejor era como tú y no le gustaba la Navidad… ¿Crees que el que no le gustara la Navidad puede ser un motivo para que lo mataran? –Preguntó incrédulo.

-A estas alturas no me sorprendería nada. Pero no es eso en lo…

-Espera un momento… -Le interrumpió. –Mira por dónde… En su portafolios llevaba un ejemplar de _Un cuento de Navidad_ de Charles Dickens.

-Creo que tenemos algo… Voy a llamar a Hotch para asegurarme.

Prentiss llamó a su jefe y constató que en la habitación de Davies había otro ejemplar de _Un cuento de Navidad_ que sus padres no reconocían. El SUDES no solo dejaba como firma unas iniciales, además dejaba el mismo libro.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las siete cuando se reunieron en la comisaría central de Cleveland.<p>

-Un cuento de Navidad es la novela más popular para estas fechas. –Dijo Morgan desde Chicago. –Es posible que quiera recordar el valor de la Navidad a sus víctimas...

-Pero en el caso de los Gilbert, si celebraban la Navidad. –Explicó Jordan.

-Entonces ¿Por qué deja unas iniciales y un libro? –Se preguntó Rossi.

-Espera... J.M… -Reid parecía estar relacionando algo. –En la novela de Dickens, Jacob Marley es el difunto socio de Scrooge, el protagonista. Es quien le anuncia que los fantasmas van a visitarle esa misma noche. Jacob Marley. J.M.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! –Dijo Hotch a punto de estallar, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. En ese momento, García llamó.

-A ver mis navideños peluches, tenemos que encontrar a este Grinch para que no fastidie la primera Navidad que voy a pasar con mi ahijado. –Comentó con su tono habitual. –Os digo lo que he encontrado:

Andrew Rowling era un auténtico adicto al trabajo. Vivía solo y estaba forrado. Se divorció hace ocho años y tenía un hijo de 14 llamado Ben. La mujer le llevó a juicio porque ni ejercía su derecho a visitar a Ben ni le pasaba la pensión acordada. Al final ganó el juicio y la tuvo que indemnizar. Clara Hesse era madre de acogida y tenía a un niño y dos niñas a su cargo. Los servicios sociales la han investigado varias veces pero no ha habido ninguna denuncia oficial.

-Puede ser, pero estuve hablando con las niñas y no parecían afectadas por su muerte. –A Emily le había extrañado la actitud de ambas con respecto a su madre.

-Los niños a veces reaccionan diferente a cómo reaccionaría un adulto. –Explicó Rossi tratando de darle una razón.

-García, ¿Con que edad acogió a las niñas? –Preguntó Emily impaciente.

-Te lo digo ya mismo. A Anna con 4 años y a Elisabeth con 2.

-Las niñas la llamaban Clara, en vez de mamá. Eso es más frecuente en niños que han sido acogidos a una edad más tardía. Solo hablaban con cariño de su hermano.

-Esperad… Puede que sí que tenga sentido. –Intercedió Reid pensativo. –La novela se divide en 5 capítulos o estrofas.

En la primera estrofa se nos presenta al personaje de Scrooge: un viejo de mal carácter, tacaño y ruin. Poco después le visita el fantasma de su socio Jacob Marley.

En la segunda estrofa, el fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas se presenta ante Scrooge. En esa parte ve como era él de joven y como por su adicción al trabajo le deja la única persona que le ha amado.

En la tercera estrofa le visita el fantasma de las Navidades presentes y le lleva a casa de uno de sus empleados… Al final de la estrofa, se encuentra con dos niños que están malnutridos porque no tienen quien les cuide…

-Pero eso no encaja. –Hotch estaba perdiendo la paciencia. –Esas niñas si tenían quien las cuidara y no estaban desnutridas.

-Pero si estaban faltas de atención el SUDES pudo reinterpretarlo. –Opinó Morgan.

Durante la tercera estrofa –Continuó Reid. –Scrooge ve a Tim, el hijo de su empleado, un niño alegre pero muy enfermo que le conmueve. En la cuarta estrofa le visita el fantasma de las Navidades Futuras y le enseña cómo ese niño ha muerto…

Todos se miraron relacionando al niño de la novela con Davies.

-Por eso le secuestró y se llevó su peluche favorito. Ese niño significa algo para él… -Pensó Hotch en alto. –El libro no es solo un mensaje para las víctimas, es su justificación.

-Pero… -Se preguntó Rossi en alto. –¿Por qué secuestrarle? Eso no le va a salvar…Y el niño es feliz pasando la Navidad con su familia…

-Quizás le quiere llevar a un sitio que le haga feliz, que signifique algo para el SUDES. –Dijo Morgan.

-Esperad… -Algo se le pasó por la cabeza a Prentiss. –Estamos dándole mucha importancia al relato, pero no nos hemos preguntado cómo descubrió la situación de las víctimas. –Todos asintieron, pensando en cómo no se lo habían preguntado todavía.

-García, busca Trabajadores Sociales varones que hayan estado relacionados con estos casos. Mira también abogados y demás funcionarios involucrados con los casos. –Ordenó Hotch de inmediato.

-¡Ya mismo! –Hizo una breve pausa. –La señora Rowling se puso en contacto con varios trabajadores sociales y abogados, además de los jueces. Son más de 15… Pero no coinciden con los demás casos.

-Dale prioridad a los que estén solteros o vivan solos. Que sean blancos y de entre 30 y 50 años –Intervino Dave.

-Eso me gusta más, querido. Me salen cuatro con esa descripción y que estén relacionados con alguno de los casos.

Adam Warren, que fue abogado de Andrew Rowling y acabó dejando el caso. Clark Mandel y Matthew Archer son trabajadores sociales que visitaron el hogar de los Hesse, pero no tienen relación con los demás casos. Hay otro trabajador social llamado Randall Hubert, que trabaja en el hospital que atiende a Davies Gilbert y que ha trabajado también en atención al menor.

-¿Puedes decirme si están todos en la ciudad? –Preguntó Hotch para ver si podían eliminar más nombres.

-Pues eso no te lo puedo decir a ciencia cierta. Tanto Warren como Mandel permanecen en la ciudad y por lo que veo, hoy mismo han hecho alguna compra navideña con sus tarjetas. Comida básicamente. Nada raro. Archer cogió hace dos días un avión a San Francisco. Y Hubert no ha hecho compras ni tiene guardia en el hospital.

-No sabemos si puede ser el SUDES. –Se quejó Morgan con impotencia.

-Vamos a tener que dividirnos. Rossi ve con Jordan a interrogar al abogado, no me da buena espina. Los abogados no suelen dejar casos de ese tipo. Prentiss tu ve a por Mandel y yo iré a por Hubert. Tendremos que interrumpir su Nochebuena. –Ordenó siguiendo con las líneas de investigación que habían seguido cada uno de ellos hasta ahora. –García, sigue investigando por si se nos escapa algo.

* * *

><p>Hotch fue a casa de Hubert. Vivía en una casa de un barrio residencial. El exterior estaba decorado con luces de Navidad. Llamó al timbre. Un hombre delgado, con gafas y una frondosa barba abrió la puerta.<p>

-Buenas noches, Señor Hubert. Siento la interrupción en una noche como esta. Soy el Agente Aaron Hotchner, del FBI. ¿Le puedo hacer unas preguntas? –Notó como dentro del salón había algo de revuelo. Parecía que estaba acompañado.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Prentiss ante una casa pequeña y lúgubre. El frío le congelaba los pulmones así que se frotó las manos y se plantó delante de la puerta. Antes de tocar al timbre tocó su arma. Eso siempre le daba seguridad. Tocó y al poco tiempo un hombre de mediana edad, alto y con una calva incipiente abrió la puerta.<p>

-¿Qué desea? –Preguntó el hombre.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, en la otra punta de la ciudad se encontraban Jordan y Rossi, ante una casa enorme.<p>

-No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento. –Admitió Rossi. Un hombre moreno de mediana edad y bien vestido les abrió la puerta.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hotch entró en casa de Randall Hubert, se encontró con una bonita postal navideña. Delante de un bonito árbol de Navidad había una mesa enorme con un montón de comida y varias personas sentadas a la mesa.<p>

-Chicos, este es el Agente Hotchner. –Los invitados le saludaron con recelo. –Son mis tres ahijados. –Señaló a los niños. –Estaba solo y sin ningún plan mejor que ver "¡Qué bello es vivir!" en la televisión, y han venido a darme una sorpresa. Incluso han traído entre todos la cena. –Añadió sonriéndoles.

-Siento molestar. –Se disculpó Hotch. –¿Podríamos hablar a solas? –Hubert le llevó hasta la cocina. –¿Conoce a Davies Gilbert? –El hombre reconoció el nombre.

-Claro. Me he enterado por televisión de lo que ha pasado. Es un niño que acude a quimioterapia en el Hospital donde trabajo. Me encargo de atender cualquier problema social o familiar que pueda tener. Le preocupaba mucho la pérdida del pelo durante la quimio, ya sabe, los demás niños pueden ser muy crueles. –Dijo con voz queda.

El móvil de Hotch sonó y éste se disculpó.

-Señor, he estado investigando a estos tres hombres. –Su voz parecía preocupada. –Le di prioridad a los otros dos pero he descubierto que Clark Mandel perdió a su padre hace siete años. Tardé en descubrirlo porque lleva el apellido de su madre. El 24 de Diciembre, el empresario Ewan Mortimer cayó por las escaleras en extrañas circunstancias. Se abrió una investigación y Clark contrató como abogado a Adam Warren, lo que le conecta con la primera víctima.

- ¿Le suena de algo el nombre de Clark Mandel? –Dijo interrumpiendo a García.

- Sí. –Contestó sin entender. –Es un Trabajador social que hace voluntariado en el hospital desde hace un par de semanas. Un buen hombre. –Al llevar tan poco tiempo como voluntario seguramente no figuraba en el sistema todavía. Entonces la realidad le golpeó de lleno.

-¡Prentiss está con él! –Salió corriendo. –Gracias señor Hubert. –Dijo a modo de despedida.

-La he llamado, pero no responde. –Hotch salió corriendo y se dirigió al coche. –¡Vamos Em, cógelo!

-¡Envía a la policía y avisa a Rossi! Y mándame la dirección ya. Yo voy de camino. –Respondió. Esto no lo había visto venir. Había enviado a su subordinada sola a la boca del lobo. El móvil volvió a sonar.

-Hotch, soy Reid. Creo que las cinco estrofas son sus cinco asesinatos. El primero corresponde a su padre, pero fue hace siete años, los mismos que llevaba Jacob Marley muerto en el libro. Hotch, solo ha habido cuatro víctimas. Creo que la quinta es él, no se ve como Marley, se ve como Scrooge. –Hotch colgó. Estaba muy cerca de la posición de Prentiss y lo único que podía hacer de momento era correr para llegar cuanto antes, y suplicar que Emily estuviera bien.


	10. It s a wonderful life (Parte II)

Os dejo con la segunda parte del caso independiente. Espero que os guste.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: It's a wonderful life <strong>

Emily pasó a la casa del señor Mandel. Al menos ahí se estaba caliente. Empezó a interrogarle. El hombre dijo que no celebraba la Navidad porque le hacía sentirse solo. Emily le comprendió, pero le parecía sospechoso. Se mantuvo alerta y se desabrochó el abrigo para tener a mano su arma. El timbre sonó y el hombre se disculpó, al asomarse vio que eran unos niños cantando villancicos. Mandel les escuchó y desde la puerta le preguntó si le importaba que les diera algo de dinero. Emily dio su visto bueno y dirigió su mirada al salón. Al lado había un estudio con la luz encendida y se acercó mientras escuchaba como los críos cantaban _"Noche de Paz"_. El estudio era pequeño y la pared estaba cubierta de varios marcos.

Vio una foto enmarcada de Mandel con un montón de niños, se le veía feliz en la instantánea. Luego reparó en otro marco más grande, su título universitario con su nombre en letras grandes: Clark Joy Mandel. _"Joy…"_ Se volvió a fijar en la fotografía del hospital y entre los niños, reconoció un rostro. _"Joy Mandel… J.M…"_. Se llevó la mano a la pistola y la desenfundó. Pero entonces se fijó en que hacía ya rato que no oía los villancicos de los niños y la horrible sensación que sintió fue interrumpida por un abrupto golpe en su cabeza, que hizo que se le cayera el arma al suelo.

Mandel aprovechó su confusión para coger el arma. Entonces todo se volvió muy confuso para Emily. Mandel hablaba pero no podía distinguir lo que quería decir y apenas podía concentrar su mirada en él, oyó un teléfono sonar y el grito de un niño llamando a su madre. Ni siquiera sabía si era real, lo único que sabía es que dolía.

-¡Cómo te muevas te mato! –Le amenazó Mandel. ¿Cómo iba a moverse? No podía ni ponerse en pie. Notó como la sangre empapaba su cabeza y se llevó la mano al lugar donde la había golpeado. Dolía… Dolía mucho… Los oídos se le taponaban y su visión era borrosa. Intentó hablar pero apenas podía articular palabra. –No tenías que estar aquí. Tú no has hecho nada… –Notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿D-Dónde está Davies? –Logró decir tras un rato, tratando de calmarse y recuperar el sentido.

-Está bien. Yo le voy a ayudar. –Dijo nervioso mirando al piso de arriba.

-¿Cómo? –La cabeza le dolía tanto… y encima estaba sola. Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba sola. Ya había estado en una situación parecida, pero en aquel momento su equipo le guardaba las espaldas. Ahora ni si quiera sabían quién era el SUDES y estaban a kilómetros del lugar.

-Conmigo no va a sufrir. –Su voz se oía muy baja y grave. Apenas podía distinguirla. El móvil volvió a sonar y Mandel le dio una patada estrellándolo contra la pared.

-Tú le quieres, es importante para ti, ¿verdad? –Dijo tratando de distraerle. Necesitaba confiar en su equipo y en ella misma, necesitaba ganar tiempo para que llegaran y para recobrar la orientación. Había estado en peores situaciones. Se recordó a sí misma leyendo el cuento de niña, como le gustaba leerlo al lado del árbol de Navidad con la chimenea encendida, un chocolate caliente y una nube. Las palabras de Reid le vinieron a la mente. –Por eso le visitas en el hospital. No quieres que pase por lo que pasa Tim.

-¡Tim no tenía que morir! ¡Fue por culpa de él! –Gritó furioso.

-Tim no muere, Scrooge le salva. Tú también puedes salvar a Davies.

-¡No sabes nada! ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada! ¡Ni tu tampoco! –Dijo apuntándola con el arma.

-Pero has salvado a esas niñas de morir de hambre por esos nefastos padres. –El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

-Ellas tenían una oportunidad, no estaban muriéndose…

-Entonces dale tú una oportunidad. –Miró a Mandel a los ojos. –Sálvale la vida. La situación puede cambiar. Eso depende de ti. –Mandel pareció dudar, pero no dejó de apuntarla.

-Clark Mandel. Baje el arma despacio. –Emily reconoció esa voz, la misma que le daba órdenes y que le reconfortaba oír todos los días.

Hotch miró a Prentiss tirada en el suelo, tenía un montón de sangre en la cabeza, cayéndole por la cara. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago al oír su voz por el pasillo y comprobar que seguía con vida.

-Tú no eres Scrooge. Has dedicado tu vida a hacer el bien y a ayudar a los demás, en lugar de amasar fortuna y tratar mal a la gente, como hizo tu padre. –Mandel estaba a punto de llorar.

-Tiene razón, Joy. ¿Recuerdas el cuento? –Mandel centró su atención en ella. –Un cuento de Navidad tiene elementos de tristeza, oscuridad y desesperanza. Pero has olvidado lo más importante. –Hotch miraba la escena sin bajar la guardia. –El final. –Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. –El optimismo y la alegría de vivir. Como Scrooge restaura sus sentimientos y la buena voluntad. –Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Mandel y poco a poco bajó el arma, para finalmente dejarla en el suelo. Hotch dio una patada a la pistola de Prentiss y esposó al hombre, mientras pedía una ambulancia para luego acercarse corriendo a ella.

-Emily, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó con preocupación mientras examinaba su herida. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. –Mírame. –Tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Hotch? –Por fin pudo centrar su mirada. –Bajé la guardia. –No pudo evitar abrazarla. Apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza pensando en lo cerca que había estado de perder a su agente por su error. –Me alegro de que llegaras. –Confesó contra a su pecho.

-Vamos, te tienen que mirar esa herida. –Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Hotch! ¡El niño! –Recordó. –Creo que está en el piso de arriba. ¡Ve! ¡Yo estaré bien!

Arriba Hotch encontró al niño abrazado a su perro azul de trapo. Estaba dormido. Intentó despertarle, pero entonces vio un bote vacío a su lado. Todavía tenía pulso. Le metió los dedos, de la mano que no tenía manchada de la sangre de Emily, en la boca e hizo que vomitara la droga que le había dado su captor. El niño pareció reaccionar. Le había echado la droga en una taza de chocolate y el chico no se había tomado ni la mitad. Le cogió en brazos y bajó las escaleras. Las sirenas se oían fuera.

Una vez llegaron los sanitarios tranquilizaron a Hotch diciendo que Davies se pondría bien y se lo llevaron al Hospital. Empezó a nevar y se acercó a la ambulancia que atendía a Prentiss. Un paramédico le examinaba la herida.

-Cariño, creo que vamos a tener que llevarte al Hospital. –Hotch se acercó mirándole con dureza y Emily sonrió.

-¿Puede venir conmigo? –Preguntó con dulzura. Hotch sonrió al pensar que era imposible negarse a esa sonrisa. Al paramédico le pilló por sorpresa y titubeó.

-C-claro.

-Prentiss… –Hotch dudó. Ella le miró interrogante. –¿Cómo estás?

-Dicen que sufro una conmoción y la herida es poco profunda, pero he sangrado bastante.

-Oye… yo... -Vaciló con expresión culpable. –Buen trabajo.

En ese momento llegaban Rossi y Jordan, que se acercaron corriendo.

-Ufff… Vaya… Qué mala pinta tiene eso. –Dijo Jordan con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Menudo susto nos has dado! –Escupió Rossi con enfado. –Después de lo de Cyrus no me puedes hacer esto. ¡Mi corazón no aguanta estas cosas en Navidad! –Exclamó provocando la risa de Emily. Dave la acarició el brazo con cariño. Hotch no podía parar de mirarla. Los copos le caían en la nariz y en las pestañas. Pese a la sangre, le pareció una imagen preciosa. Estaba a salvo.

-Dicen que me tienen que llevar al hospital para cerrarme la herida. ¿Cuándo saldrá nuestro vuelo? –Hotch lo pensó, tenían una hora y media de camino pero estaba seguro de que el médico no recomendaría volar en tan poco tiempo.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para llegar a una cena. Será mejor que salgamos mañana a primera hora y pasemos el día de Navidad en casa. –Dijo mientras los demás asentían resignados.

* * *

><p>En el hospital tardaron un par de horas en darle el alta a Emily. Al ser Nochebuena, había pocos pacientes, y al ser miembro del FBI herido durante servicio, les hacían esperar poco. No obstante, le hicieron varias pruebas para asegurarse, dado que el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Mientras esperaban, un hombre se acercó a Hotch.<p>

-Agente Hotchner. –Se giró para encontrarse con el señor Gilbert. –Creo que le gustaría saber que Davies se recuperará.

-Me alegra oír eso. Es un niño muy fuerte. –Sonrió con sinceridad.

-Sí, es más fuerte que nosotros. –Admitió emocionado. –Me han contado lo que pasó. ¿Está bien la agente que fue herida? –En ese momento vio como Emily se acercaba discutiendo con el médico. Llevaba la cabeza vendada.

-Puede preguntárselo usted mismo. –Dijo señalándola con la mirada. Ambos se acercaron. –Prentiss, este es el señor Gilbert, estaba preocupado por tu estado. –Emily le miró sorprendida.

-Hola Señor Gilbert. –Dijo tendiéndole la mano. -¿Cómo está Davies?

-Se pondrá bien. –Contestó con una sonrisa amable. –Al menos pasará la Navidad en casa… ¿Usted está bien? -Le preguntó señalando su herida.

-Sí, tranquilo. Solo es un golpe, nada grave. –Contestó sin darle importancia.

-Gracias. Gracias por traer a Davies a casa con vida. –Agradeció a los agentes.

-Es nuestro trabajo. –Declaró Hotch con una sonrisa amable y dándole un apretón de manos.

-Que tengan una feliz Navidad. –Dijo despidiéndose.

-Feliz Navidad. –Contestaron a la vez. Rossi y Jordan se acercaron. Dave llevaba una bolsa en la mano y le preguntó a Emily que tal habían ido las pruebas mientras Hotch veía como el Señor Gilbert se alejaba. Deseó que existieran los milagros de Navidad y que ese niño se curara.

-Dicen que todo está bien, que solo tengo que descansar. –Explicó Emily mientras se miraba en el reflejo de una ventana. -¡Vaya! Con lo que me gustaba este jersey…-Jordan rió.

-Te regalaré uno por Navidad. –Contestó Rossi acariciándola la espalda.

-En ese caso prefiero un móvil nuevo… -Dijo recordando como el SUDES lo había destrozado.

-Ya veremos… -Dijo riendo. –En fin, sé que es muy cutre y más para una Nochebuena, pero es lo único que he encontrado. –Dijo sacando de una bolsa unos cuantos sándwiches y unas cervezas. A Emily pareció encantarle la idea.

-No te creas que yo en mi casa iba a hacer algo muy diferente… -Confesó mientras Rossi repartía una cerveza a cada uno y a ella le daba una Pepsi. -¿Qué es esto?

-No es conveniente que bebas en tu estado. –Intercedió Hotch como si fuera obvio. Emily le miró y entrecerró los ojos sin comprender.

-Me refiero a que por qué diantres me das una Pepsi. –Rossi pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. –Sabes que odio la Pepsi, David. ¡Me gusta la Coca-cola! –Hotch sonrió divertido.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Fallo mío! –Dijo levantando las manos. –¿Es que no puedes pasarme una ni en Navidad?

-Por cierto –Habló Jordan mientras le daba un bocado a su sándwich de pollo. –Han llamado García, JJ, Reid y Morgan. Te mandan un fuerte abrazo. Estaban muy preocupados. –Emily sonrió y abrió su refresco.

-Brindemos por nuestros compañeros. –Todos chocaron sus latas con una sonrisa. -Qué malo está esto... –Dijo Emily con una mueca, provocando las risas de los demás.

* * *

><p>Una vez llegaron al hotel, pidieron un par de habitaciones. Al menos así no pasarían solos la noche. Tras un rato charlando, las chicas se fueron por su lado y los chicos por el suyo, aunque las habitaciones eran contiguas.<p>

Dave le propuso a Hotch atracar el minibar de la habitación y le pareció buena idea, así evitaría pensar que no estaba con su hijo. Iba a cenar con ellos pero evidentemente, no pudo. Llamó a Haley y no le sentó muy bien la noticia, pero le avisó de que iría en Navidad. Dave había caído rendido a la quinta copa y prácticamente le tocó acostarle mientras le oía decir lo buen amigo que era y lo mucho que le quería.

Miró por la ventana. Ahora que lo pensaba, nevaba muchísimo y empezaba a temer que el avión no pudiera volar. La abrió y sacó la cabeza para despejarse. Había tomado demasiado Whiskey y el ambiente en la habitación estaba muy cargado. Rió ante el recuerdo de Dave diciéndole lo buen amigo que era _"¿Sabes Aaron? Si me vuelvo a casar por enésima vez, serás mi padrino"_.

Empezaba a tener frío. Estarían a diez grados bajo cero. Estornudó un par de veces. Si no se metía dentro, cogería una buena gripe. Pero antes de volver dentro vio como una cabeza asomaba por la ventana de al lado. Sonrió al ver a Prentiss mirándole con expresión de sorpresa. Entonces se le ocurrió algo y le hizo un gesto para que saliera al pasillo. Emily vaciló pero finalmente asintió.

Hotch se dirigió al pasillo y la esperó un par de minutos hasta que ella salió.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó extrañada. Salía con su abrigo, salpicado por unas cuantas gotas de sangre seca.

-No. Es solo que Dave cayó redondo en la cama y me apetecía mantener una conversación. –Miró su herida, era significativamente más grande que la que recibió en Milwaukee. -¿Duele?

-Un poco. –Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo. –Pero no es nada. Jordan también se quedó dormida, pero yo no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Fue mi culpa. –Declaró Hotch de repente. Emily notó la angustia en su voz. –No debí mandarte sola. Quería salvar a ese niño y no lo pensé bien. Mandel no me parecía el más sospechoso.

-No fue culpa tuya, Hotch. –Le cortó con calma. –Tomaste una decisión. No era un SUDES violento ni con el que no pudiésemos lidiar. –Sonrió con tristeza. –En realidad fue mi culpa. Bajé la guardia… -Hizo una pausa y se paró para que la mirara. –Pero aun así pude salir del mal trago.

-Lo sé, hiciste un gran trabajo. Me alegro de que estés bien. –Confesó quitándose un gran peso de encima, ganándose una tierna sonrisa por parte de su subordinada. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y volvieron a andar por el pasillo.

-¿Se te ocurre dónde podría comprar algún libro el día de Navidad? –A Hotch le desconcertó la pregunta. –Me gustaría regalarles uno a las pequeñas de los Hesse. –Sonrió ante la idea.

-En Navidad lo veo difícil, pero podrías mandárselo por correo. –A Emily pareció agradarle su sugerencia.

-Dime Hotch, ¿Se te han chafado mucho tus planes para esta noche? –Cambió de tema.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Haley me había invitado a cenar con su familia para poder estar con Jack. Espero llegar mañana pronto y poder ver su cara cuando vea mi regalo. –Confesó con tristeza. –¿Tú también tenías planes?

-Pensé visitar a mi madre. Pero, honestamente, hubiéramos acabado a patadas o algo por el estilo. Así que mis planes incluían comida precocinada, una botella de vino y ver _La jungla de Cristal_. –Hotch rió ante la confesión de su compañera.

-¿La jungla de Cristal? –Preguntó divertido.

-La otra opción es _¡Qué bello es vivir!_, pero me parece demasiado ñoña hasta para navidad…

-¿Si? A mí me gusta… -El gesto de incredulidad de Emily le hizo gracia. –Creo que todo el mundo necesita sentirse importante al menos una vez al año. –Emily sonrió conmovida, a veces Hotch podía resultar sorprendentemente tierno.

Pensándolo bien, tenía razón. Ella misma lo había necesitado. Normalmente, huía de reconocimientos, pero hoy le había gustado que el padre de Davies le diera las gracias, que su jefe le dijera que había hecho un gran trabajo y que sus amigos se hubieran preocupado y la hubieran llamado. Pero sobretodo, le gustó que la llamara _"Emily…"_ mientras la abrazaba y el miedo en el rostro de Hotch cuando entró en esa habitación y la vio tirada en el suelo, sangrando y con un arma apuntándole directamente. Podía sonar cruel y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero el miedo que vio por un momento en el rostro de Aaron Hotchner significaba algo que le quitaba el sueño: Ella era muy importante para él.

Cuando llegara a casa, se pondría la película de Capra. Empezaba a verla con otros ojos.

-Bueno, al menos tus planes no se han visto muy trastocados. –Bromeó. –Salvo por lo de la película…

-¿Bromeas? Prefiero una buena conversación contigo que la mejor de las películas. –Prentiss volvía a coquetear. Hotch se había prometido que lo evitaría, que se andaría con más cuidado, que dejaría esos juegos por mera precaución. Pero entonces recordó el miedo que sintió cuando supo que estaba sola frente al enemigo, la desesperación cuando no cogía el teléfono y la angustia al verla tirada en el suelo, herida y con un criminal a punto de dispararla. Y pensó en todo lo que perdería si ella moría: la complicidad, los juegos y esa confianza. Y su sonrisa…

-¿Incluyendo la trilogía de Peter Jackson? –Preguntó volviendo al juego. Emily fingió pensárselo.

-Incluyendo la trilogía de Peter Jackson… y la de Coppola. –Compartieron de nuevo una sonrisa divertida. -¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo parándose de nuevo y mordiéndose el labio inferior con mirada traviesa. Hotch la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Acaso no lo estás haciendo ya? –Emily bufó. –Está bien, pregunta. –Dijo sin poder ni querer aguantar la tentación.

-Cuando estaba hablando con el paramédico, Marc me parece que se llamaba… -Dijo haciéndose la interesante mientras Hotch levantaba una ceja. -¿Le pusiste nervioso adrede? –Hotch recordó el momento.

-Tal vez… -Sugirió sin apartar la mirada. Ella asintió divertida.

-Ya veo… Así que no te gusta que los sanitarios coqueteen conmigo… –Le sonrió coqueta. Se acercó y ella tuvo que dar un paso hacia tras.

-No me gusta que los sanitarios coqueteen con MI subordinada. –Sentenció haciendo que Emily desviara la mirada. –Y menos delante de mis narices. –Volvió a dar un paso hacia delante y ella retrocedió chocándose contra la pared. La tenía acorralada. Se inclinó hacia ella y la miró tentativamente los labios.

-Señor, creo que… -Esperó a oír lo que tenía que decir, aunque solo fuese por alargar el momento. -Que… -Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse y él cerró los ojos. –Ha bebido demasiado… -Hotch se quedó quieto por un momento, abrió los ojos y se volvió ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarla. Emily estaba sonriendo levemente y podía jurar que en su mirada había un brillo de malicia.

–Creo que es hora de que nos acostemos… por separado. –Aclaró Emily mientras le empujaba delicadamente hacia atrás y se libraba del arrinconamiento. Hotch sonrió al darse cuenta de que esta era su venganza personal por lo ocurrido en Las Vegas y miró estático como empezaba a alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, para girarse al poco tiempo y dedicarle su sonrisa juguetona.

-Feliz Navidad, Señor. –Hotch no pudo evitar reír ante la ironía. Había probado de su propia medicina. Y mientras ella se daba la vuelta y continuaba su camino, en tono prácticamente inaudible contestó:

-Feliz Navidad, Emily...

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Y así es como Emily dejó a Hotch con el calentón. Pobre... Aquí acaba el especial de Navidad y el último capítulo del año, espero que os haya gustado. El nombre del capítulo es el título original de ¡Qué bello es vivir!, un clásico imprescindible para estas fiestas.

Gracias por leer, por comentar, por las suscripciones o por añadir a favoritos esta historia. Gracias especialmente a Lady Lunera, Francesca Salazar, Guest, Patt95, New Jessje, Catulicious y Zoe Potter Reid Friki. Seguid comentando, porque vuestro interés es realmente motivador. Y finalmente, os deseo que tengáis una buena salida y entrada de año y un **Feliz 2015**.

Un abrazo criminal ;)


	11. Secretos de familia (4x13)

Este capítulo transcurre durante y después de _4x13: Linaje_. Es el último con Jordan Todd en el equipo y ¡Tenemos a JJ de vuelta!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11. Secretos de familia<strong>

Tras el caso del "asesino de la carretera" el comportamiento de Jordan Todd había cambiado completamente. Emily lo había notado y apostaba una mano a que el resto del equipo también. Era evidente. Apenas se paseaba por la oficina para distraerse, buscaba mucho menos su compañía y ya no discutía con Morgan. Prácticamente se limitaba a pasar el tiempo encerrada en su despacho. Emily no quiso preguntarle pero habló de ello con Rossi. Se sentía culpable. Sentía que por su culpa ese hombre había matado a su familia. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero Jordan no lo veía así y era incapaz de verlo de otra manera. Y era natural. Cualquier persona en su lugar hubiera sentido lo mismo. Y por eso, solo unos pocos podían pertenecer a la UAC.

Todd se empezaba a plantear algo que, por otra parte, se habían planteado todos en algún momento: que no era indicada para este trabajo. Veían el mal y lo sentían cada día en sus propias pieles. Habituarse a este trabajo era difícil. No imposible, pero muy difícil. Atrapar a los asesinos era su recompensa, pero la retahíla de cadáveres que dejaban a sus espaldas era un precio muy alto. A veces tenían que esperar a que el SUDES matara otra vez para atraparle. Había casos que podían con el ánimo de cualquiera, que destrozaban cualquier atisbo de esperanza en sus corazones.

Tenían un nuevo caso: un matrimonio había sido degollado mientras dormía. El SUDES había secuestrado a la hija de 9 años. Otra vez un caso con niños implicados. Esos eran los peores… Habían descubierto que al menos eran dos sujetos y que la pequeña Cate Hale sufría epilepsia. La tensión que estaba sufriendo le provocó un ataque, y eso fue lo que le salvó la vida, porque los secuestradores la liberaron.

-La han encontrado. Está viva. –Había anunciado Jordan al equipo. Las caras de sorpresa eran evidentes. Por fin, la esperanza volvió a brillar en los ojos de Todd, quien se dispuso a ir con Hotch y Prentiss al hospital donde habían trasladado a la niña.

Emily le hizo una entrevista cognitiva a Cate. Esa niña le había llegado al corazón. Era fuerte y dulce. Si un genio le hubiera concedido un deseo, Emily habría pedido que esa experiencia no cambiara el carácter de Cate, que aunque su madre y su padrastro hubieran sido asesinados ella comenzara de nuevo con su padre y fueran felices. Y es que no podía evitar ver algo de ella en esa niña.

La entrevista aportó datos esenciales a la investigación. Los secuestradores eran una familia gitana de Europa del este que vivía en una caravana. Un marido, una mujer y un niño de nueve años. Una familia que entrenaba a su hijo para matar, que le inculcaban odio.

Lo que García había encontrado les había conmocionado: treinta casos de niñas secuestradas y padres degollados a lo largo de casi cien años y en diferentes Estados. Estaban tan repartidas en el tiempo y el espacio que no parecían asesinatos en serie.

Dieron el perfil a la policía y se incrementaron los controles, pero eso no evitó que volvieran a asesinar y otra niña fuera secuestrada. Y entonces descubrieron que las niñas que habían sido secuestradas se convertían en las secuestradoras. Era una cadena que se alargaba por generaciones.

Habían dado con la SUDES: Kathy Gray. La habían pillado robando en un centro comercial, pero Hotch estaba mosqueado.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil. –Declaró con el ceño fruncido mirando a la mujer a través del espejo de la sala contigua.

-Sí. –Emily estuvo de acuerdo. –Tantos años pasando desapercibidos y sin ser pillados y ahora se dejan atrapar. –Rossi meditó un momento.

-Utilicemos la estrategia del poli bueno-poli malo. –Ambos le miraron. No era una estrategia que utilizaran a menudo, pero en ese caso podría dar resultado. –No podemos dejar que su familia abandone la ciudad o perderemos a esa niña para siempre. –Emily asintió.

-Prentiss, contigo tendrá mayor predisposición a hablar. –Emily asintió y Hotch se dirigió a Rossi -¿Quieres hacer de poli malo?

-Tú intimidas más. –Hotch asintió y entraron a la habitación para interrogarla.

La táctica funcionó. Dieron con el perista al que su marido había llevado los objetos robados y ella misma confesó donde estaban los niños. La salvaron y ellos irían a la cárcel, pero lo que le dijo Kathy a su hijo les inquietó a todos. "No les digas lo de tus hermanos" ¿Cuántos hermanos tendría? ¿Cuántas familias más serían destruidas por esta práctica?

En el vuelo de camino a Quantico todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos.

-Hola. –Jordan se sentó frente a Emily, quien le devolvió el saludo. –Hotch y Rossi ya lo saben pero quería decírtelo personalmente. Este ha sido mi último caso en la Unidad. –La noticia no le pilló por sorpresa, pero le entristeció. –JJ se reincorporará antes de tiempo y yo volveré al departamento de antiterrorismo. –Emily no sabía muy bien que decir.

-Vaya… Te echaré de menos. –Dijo sinceramente. Jordan sonrió con ternura.

-Yo también te echaré de menos. –Hizo una pausa. –Gracias por haberme tratado tan bien y por haberle aconsejado a Hotch que confiara en mí. –Emily la miró interrogante. –Yo también sé analizar.

-Ya lo veo… -Dijo riéndose.

-No sé cómo lo aguantáis… ¿Cómo podéis seguir con vuestra vida mientras sabéis que hay familias haciendo lo mismo que Kathy Gray y su marido? –La mirada de Emily se entristeció.

-Simplemente hay que seguir. Si dejas que te afecte demasiado te destroza. –Confesó. Jordan asintió con comprensión, pero Emily sabía que no podía entenderlo. A ella misma le costaba entenderlo algunas veces. En el fondo pensaba que se engañaban para seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>Una vez llegaron a la unidad se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa: JJ estaba de vuelta. Les recibió junto con García.<p>

-¡JJ! –Nada más verla le dio un abrazo. Eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. El descubrimiento final del caso y la conversación con Jordan le habían deprimido. –Me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

-Y a mí regresar. –Contestó mientras le daba un abrazo a Morgan.

-Todavía te quedan tres meses de permiso. –Declaró Hotch visiblemente molesto.

-Ya… Y sé que te molesta, Hotch, pero es lo que quiero. –Hotch asintió con resignación y le dio la bienvenida para luego irse a su despacho.

-Dime, ¿Dónde te has dejado al muñeco? –Preguntó Derek.

-Esta vez se quedó con Will.

-A ver cuando dejas que el tito Morgan le lleve a dar un paseo.

-¡De eso nada! No usarás a mi hijo para tus ligues. –Emily se disculpó y se retiró mientras los demás seguían sus bromas. Tenía que elaborar la parte del informe del caso correspondiente a Cate Hale, así Hotch no se tendría que comer todo el papeleo. Al rato levantó la vista del informe.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar una cerveza para despedir a Jordan? –Sugirió Rossi.

-Me parece una gran idea. –Contestó JJ. –Emily, ¿Te vienes?

-Claro, pero deja que acabe esto. Quiero quitármelo de encima cuanto antes. –Contestó con una sonrisa. –Esperadme allí. Prometo no tardar mucho.

-Vamos donde siempre. No tardes. –Le rogó García mientras se dirigían a la calle.

En quince minutos acabó el informe y se dirigió al despacho de Hotch para entregárselo.

-¡Ey! -Dijo a modo de saludo. –Te dejo mi parte del informe del caso. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a su mesa y lo dejaba.

-Gracias. –Dijo secamente sin levantar la vista de los documentos que estaba mirando.

-Los demás han ido a tomar una cerveza. ¿Te apetece venir? –Se atrevió a sugerir.

-Ya me lo sugirió Dave.

-Ya… -Vaciló, pero finalmente se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mirándola directamente.

-Claro… -La pregunta la pilló desprevenida.

-Parecías deprimida en el avión. –Dijo escrutándola con la mirada. Emily cerró la puerta y se sentó delante de él.

-¿A veces no te preguntas cómo podemos seguir con nuestra vida viendo casos como el de hoy?

-No puedes dejar que te afecte. –Emily suspiró desviando su mirada.

-A veces pareces de hielo. –Comentó decepcionada. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no la que quería oír. A Hotch le sorprendió su tono, parecía molesta.

-Sabes que no lo soy; pero si te afecta, puede afectar a tu profesionalidad.

-Eso es lo que me molesta. Que solo te importe mi profesionalidad. –Hotch seguía mirándola con cautela.

-Sabes perfectamente que me importas, no solo en el apartado profesional. –El desconcierto en el rostro de Emily fue tal que Hotch se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber usado esas palabras. –Quiero decir –reculó tratando de explicarse. –Que me preocupo por el bienestar de todo el equipo. –Se hizo un silencio incómodo e intentó cambiar de tema. –Jordan nos ve como una familia. Dijo que las familias asumen los rasgos de sus líderes, que no mostrábamos nuestras emociones.

-¿Y tú qué piensas? –Preguntó tratando de entenderle.

-Que es esencial para este trabajo. –Hizo una pausa. –Pero me inquieta que a veces creáis que soy un insensible. Tú misma lo acabas de decir. –Emily no se esperaba esa confesión. Hotch nunca daba muestras de inseguridad…

-He dicho que lo pareces, no que lo seas. Nadie en el equipo piensa tal cosa. Tu deber es recordarnos para qué estamos aquí; pero a veces, cuando dices que es nuestro trabajo, nos cuesta mirar en esa dirección. Necesitamos saber que somos humanos y necesitamos saber que tú lo eres.

-Pero es complicado cumplir con mi deber como jefe y mostrar mis emociones al mismo tiempo. –Dijo con pesar.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil. –Le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. –De hecho, doy gracias por no encontrarme en tu lugar. –Emily se quedó pensando un momento y sonrió.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hotch con curiosidad.

-¿Si tú eres el padre del equipo, Rossi es la madre? –Hotch negó reprimiendo una sonrisa. –Vaya… Eso podría herir su hombría. Aunque le molestaría más si le compararan con el abuelo… -Hotch la miró y se fijó en su nariz. Se dio cuenta de que le encantaba la respingona nariz de Prentiss, hacía su rostro más atractivo y sereno. Ella se percató de su embelesamiento.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos. –Le dijo la morena sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

-Lo que pasaba por mi mente vale más de un penique. –Le dijo tentativamente.

-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó divertida.

-Sí. –Contraatacó con una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que tan poco se veían en el rostro de Hotchner.

-Puedo ir al cajero si es necesario. –Bromeó sugerente cruzándose de brazos mientras Hotch arqueaba las cejas. –O puedo intentar adivinarlo…

-Puedes intentarlo… Pero dudo que logres adivinarlo… -Prentiss simuló ofenderse.

-¿Acaso me subestima, señor?

-Eso nunca… -No podía apartar la mirada de su subordinada. Ella le escudriñó.

-Si no me dice en qué estaba pensando, es porque sus pensamientos no eran… apropiados –Dijo mientras se atusaba el pelo.

-¿Por qué iba a tener yo pensamientos inapropiados? –Preguntó reacomodándose en su asiento, fingiendo estar confundido.

-Por el mismo motivo que no puedes evitar seguirme el juego cuando estamos a solas… -Dijo dejando la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Hotch se sintió terriblemente tentado. Le empezaba a costar controlar la situación.

-¿Y si te confieso… -Prentiss contuvo la respiración- que mi pensamiento no era para nada inapropiado?

-Me lo creo. –Contestó. –Aunque me decepciona… -Dijo bajando el tono de su voz. Entonces recordó algo. –Por cierto, me encanta cuando haces de poli malo. –Añadió con picardía.

-¿No decías que preferías a los chicos buenos? –_"Ouch, ahí me ha pillado"_ pensó Emily. _"Punto para ti, Hotchner"_.

-Bueno, un chico bueno haciendo de poli malo entra en ese cupo. –Trató de explicar mientras él trataba de aguantar la risa.

-Pues yo te prefiero de poli buena. –Emily ladeó su cabeza.

-Es que yo siempre soy buena. –Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho un poco tarde. –Prometí que bajaría a tomar unas cervezas para despedir a Jordan. –Se levantó. –No es que sea lo que más me apetezca ahora mismo, pero ya dije que iba. –Hotch miró como antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo y se apoyó en ella. La escena le encantó. -¿Por qué no te vienes? Ya sé que no te has llevado precisamente bien con Jordan, pero ha hecho bien su trabajo y se merece un adiós. –Él se levantó de su asiento.

-Tienes razón. –Se acercó a ella tentativamente, agradeciendo tener las persianas cerradas. Emily se quedó muda. Estaban muy juntos pero sin llegar a tocarse. La miró de cerca. Si no hubiese estado en su despacho no hubiera podido contener las ganas que tenía de besarla. Era magnética. Sonrió a la vez que cogía su abrigo del perchero. –Vamos. –Ambos salieron. Emily fue a por sus cosas y pensó que esta vez, él había ganado. Una vez dentro del ascensor Hotch volvió a hablar. -Con que de poli malo… –Emily no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se miraban.

-Es… sexy… -Hotch volvió a reír. Últimamente le veía reír con mucha más frecuencia, pero no por eso le gustaba menos.

* * *

><p>Se dirigieron al bar. Dentro estaban todos muy alegres.<p>

-Siento la tardanza pero ¡Mirad a quien he convencido para tomar una cerveza! –Anunció Emily.

-¡Hombre Hotch! Menos mal que te dignas a aparecer. –Le dijo Morgan. Rossi se acercó a Prentiss.

-¿Y cómo le has convencido? –Preguntó con recelo.

-No te voy a contar mis trucos... –Le dijo con picardía. Dave levantó las cejas. –Le dije que nosotros necesitábamos saber que era humano de vez en cuando.

-Eres buena, niña. –Emily rió mientras Hotch llegaba con dos cervezas.

Hablaron por un buen rato. Jordan les contó su labor en el equipo de antiterrorismo. Hablaron del pequeño Henry, de todo lo que García le había comprado y del momento en el que JJ le pidió a Reid que le cambiara el pañal a su ahijado y éste se mordió la lengua de los nervios y empezó a sangrar. Luego García sacó el tema de Reiner y a Morgan se le notaba tenso.

-¿No me digas que has salido con Reiner? –Le preguntó JJ.

-Reiner ha salido con todas las mujeres del FBI. –Dijo Morgan sarcásticamente.

-Conmigo no. Ya estaba con Will cuando ingresó como cadete. –Aclaró JJ.

-Y yo con Kevin. –Intervino García. –Pero Emily sí que ha salido con él. –Morgan la miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú has salido con ese impresentable? –Le preguntó a la morena.

-Reiner no es un impresentable. Es solo que su ego es tan grande como su atractivo. –A Morgan le agradó su respuesta.

-Por muy guapo que sea Reiner, el hombre más sexy del FBI eres tú, sin duda. –Le dijo García a Derek, tan coqueta como siempre.

-Cómo me gusta oírte decir eso, preciosa. –Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Iros a un hotel… -Bromeó Dave por lo bajo. Hotch se acercó a Jordan mientras los demás bromeaban.

-Cada vez tengo más claro que sois una familia. –Le dijo viendo la escena. Hotch sonrió. Era verdad, se habían convertido en una familia. En esos momentos parecían niños, ajenos a toda la maldad que veían. Era una sensación que le reconfortaba. Verlos a todos bromear y reír, hablando de trivialidades y bebiendo cerveza.

-Lamento que te vayas. Quizá no empezamos con buen pie, pero me has demostrado que eres una buena profesional. -Jordan sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Gracias, Hotch. –Le dijo alzando su jarra y brindando con el que ya era su ex-jefe. –Aunque esto no sea lo mío, me ha gustado trabajar con el equipo. –Le sonrió y se dirigió a los demás. –Chicos, dejad que os tome una foto. –Dijo mientras sacaba una cámara compacta del bolso.

-Si es que no te podías ir de la UAC sin una foto del Agente Especial de Supervisión Derek Morgan… -Comentó éste, provocando una mirada divertida en Jordan. Todos se juntaron.

-Venga, sonreíd todos.

-¡Eso va por ti Hotch! –Bromeó Morgan mientras abrazaba a García. Reid estaba entre la pareja y JJ. Al lado de la rubia estaban situados Prentiss y Rossi, y finalmente Hotch. Jordan tomó la foto y Rossi se adelantó.

-Deja que saque yo una en la que salgas. –Ofreció amablemente. Jordan tuvo una idea mejor. Se acercó a una chica y le pidió que les fotografiara.

Esta vez, Rossi y Jordan habían quedado entre Prentiss y JJ, lo que situaba a Emily al lado de Hotch.

-Juntaos un poco más. –Les pidió la fotógrafa haciendo un gesto con la mano. Hotch se acercó más a su compañera y le puso su mano izquierda en la espalda. Emily se percató y giró levemente su rostro, mirándole de reojo. Era un contacto sutil, pero a la vez cálido. –Tres, dos, uno… -Sacó la foto. Jordan se acercó para comprobarla y le dio las gracias.

-¡Me encanta! –Declaró fervientemente. Volvieron a pedir otra ronda y a hablar de banalidades. Al ver a todos como si fueran una familia Hotch pensó en Jack. Le echaba de menos. Aún no era tarde, así que pensó que era una buena idea pasar a visitarle por sorpresa y dejar que sus compañeros se divirtieran.

_"La fuerza de una familia, como la fuerza de un ejército, se funda en su mutua lealtad"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**: A los que no os gustaba Jordan, ya os podéis quedar tranquilos. No pude evitar incluir algo de la escena del interrogatorio de Prentiss y Hotch, porque es una de mis favoritas y me encanta como se complementan durante el interrogatorio. Me cuesta creer que Emily no hiciera ningún comentario gracioso después de eso._

_Lo de Reid mordiéndose la lengua al cambiarle los pañales a Henry lo podéis leer en un one-shot llamado "Problemitas de Padrino" que escribí para un reto. De hecho este capítulo lo escribí antes y fue inspiración para el otro fic._

_Abajo hay un botoncito para comentar, no dudéis en usarlo. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Zodiac (4x14)

**_N/A_**: Teniendo en cuenta que estas semanas ando muy liada, es probable que tarde más de una semana en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, pero para compensar, este y el próximo serán más largos. Este en concreto, transcurre justo después del capítulo _4x14 Frío consuelo_ (Cold Comfort). Espero que los disfrutéis.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Zodiac<strong>

Rocas y agua. Hotch no pudo evitar sonreír tras ver el mural frente a la ventana de la habitación donde habían rescatado a Brooke Lombardini. Él no creía en videntes ni cosas por el estilo y sin embargo había sonreído ante el descubrimiento. Evidentemente, a Rossi no le hizo la misma gracia y se pasó todo el viaje sin hablar.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó sentándose frente a él.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –Ante la mirada de Hotch continuó. –No creo en esas tonterías. Ya he tenido experiencias con médiums o videntes y no salieron bien. En lo único que tengo fe es en nuestro trabajo.

Desde entonces no le molestó más con el tema. Dave tenía razón, en lo único en lo que podían tener fe era en su trabajo. Volaban de noche. Tenían unas seis horas de camino, así que se acomodó en el asiento. JJ estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás, durmiendo plácidamente. El otro lo ocupaba Prentiss, que también se había quedado dormida. Reid también dormía en un asiento al lado de Morgan, que escuchaba música en su mp3. Dave seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Hotch cerró los ojos y recordó el día. El caso de Brooke Lombardini y de las otras tres chicas muertas, la desconfianza que sentían hacia Stanley Usher, cuando Morgan le llamó para decirle que el SUDES era necrófilo, el interrogatorio de los señores Gless y el de Bakunas, cómo atraparon a Roderick Gless y rescataron con vida a Brooke. Un flashback se le vino a la mente…

_Prentiss y él, se encontraban junto al inspector Fullwood en su despacho. Acababan de llamar a García para ver si había descubierto algo acerca de un sospechoso._

_-¿Has encontrado algo sobre Bakunas? –Preguntó Prentiss apoyada en el escritorio del detective. García no tardó nada en contestar._

_-En menores no, pero le expulsaron de la Universidad por agredir a su novia._

_-¿Sexualmente? –Preguntó Hotch. Podía ser el sujeto._

_-Le daba tranquilizantes y le hacía el amor mientras dormía.-Declaró García desde el otro lado._

_-Pues eso encaja. _

_-Espera Emily, a lo mejor este es el posible amor que predecía tu horóscopo. –Dijo con tono desenfadado._

_-Adiós García. –Le cortó Emily divertida al tiempo que colgaba._

Hotch abrió los ojos y miró en la dirección donde Prentiss dormía. Sonrió ante la idea de ver a García y Prentiss leyendo el horóscopo en el periódico. Se las imaginó discutiendo, sabía que Emily pensaba que todas esas cosas en las que García creía eran simples supersticiones. Entonces le entró la curiosidad y se le ocurrió algo. Se levantó y fue en busca de su portafolios, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros. Recordaba haber comprado el periódico la mañana que volaron hacia Olympia. Ahí estaba. Intentó recordar la fecha del cumpleaños de Prentiss, sabía que era poco antes del suyo. Lo cierto es que no recordaba el día exacto, pero sabía que no compartían signo del zodiaco. Dado que él era escorpio, dedujo que su subordinada sería libra y leyó su horóscopo:

_"Una posible relación romántica podría sufrir un ligero contratiempo debido a una molesta influencia lunar que puede estropear un tanto su carácter. Si le resulta difícil mostrarse sociable y afectuosa neutralice ese pasajero frente frío con algún detalle que sea espontáneo"_.

Sonrió astutamente. _"Así que a eso se refería García…"_. Recordó su conversación en el Hotel la noche de Navidad, lo cerca que había estado de besarla y como ella le había apartado. Desde entonces buscaba tomar ventaja. Lo había conseguido la vez que visitó su despacho y la arrinconó frente a la puerta, pero esa jugada no había estado a la del nivel del plantón de Prentiss en Navidad. Siendo honesto, eso le había molestado. Se pasó aquella noche pensando en lo cerca que había estado de ella y en cómo le había apartado con cierta maldad. Para colmo, el avión no pudo salir hasta la tarde por la nieve, discutió con Haley y no pudo ver a Jack hasta la noche, con lo cual se pasó el día de Navidad de muy mal humor. Era la primera Navidad que se perdía. Le costaba admitirlo, pero la segunda cosa que más odió ese día (la primera era no haber podido pasar el día de Navidad con Jack) fue que Emily Prentiss frenara su beso.

No es que desde entonces hubiera cambiado su comportamiento hacia su subordinada, pero le molestaba pensar en ello. Estaba claro que Emily era más hábil en este juego que él, así que como en una batalla de ajedrez, se anticiparía a sus movimientos.

-¿En qué piensas tanto? –Le preguntó Dave sin quitarle ojo.

-En nada importante. ¿Te apetece jugar al ajedrez? –A Dave le extrañó esa sugerencia.

-Nunca te he visto jugar al ajedrez, creía que eras más de póker. –Comentó extrañado.

-Y lo soy, pero me hace falta practicar. –Confesó mientras Dave levantaba las cejas y se acercaba a por el tablero de ajedrez.

* * *

><p>El avión aterrizó en Virginia a las cuatro de la madrugada, con lo cual tenían unas cinco horas para descansar y volver a la central. Cuando Hotch llegó a la oficina, vio que Dave y JJ ya habían llegado, les saludó y con una taza de café en la mano se fue a su despacho.<p>

JJ se asomó con un montón de informes en las manos.

-Hotch, me temo que Strauss está merodeando por aquí. –A Hotch le extrañó. Hacía tiempo que no tenía sus más y sus menos con la jefa de sección.

-Gracias por el aviso. –Contestó con media sonrisa.

Al rato, la jefa Strauss pasó por su oficina para informarle de todo el trabajo que se había acumulado. Era cierto, desde hacía dos semanas llegaban más y más casos y cuando parecía que los tenían controlados les tocaba viajar y a la vuelta se encontraban desbordados. Así que le instó no muy amablemente a que se pusieran al día antes del lunes, aunque tuvieran que sacrificar el fin de semana. Perfecto. Y estaban a miércoles.

El resto del equipo llegó antes de las diez y se acercó a ellos para comunicarles la noticia. Todos pusieron caras de cansancio o decepción.

-¡Pero había hecho planes con Kevin para San Valentín! –Hotch no lo había recordado, pero en efecto, ese sábado era San Valentín.

-Venga, si se nos da bien podremos tener al menos el domingo libre. –Dijo Dave intentando animarles, sabiendo que era imposible ponerse al día para el viernes.

-Adiós a mi fin de semana en una preciosa cabaña… -Lloró García mientras JJ la consolaba.

Todos se pusieron inmediatamente a trabajar. A Hotch le sorprendió lo en serio que se lo tomaron. No quería decir que no se lo tomaran en serio siempre, si no que apenas hacían descansos ni charlaban entre ellos. Esa actitud se mantuvo hasta el viernes.

-¡Ya no puedo más! –Oyó decir a Morgan. –Llevo dos días hasta el culo de papeleo y esto no se acaba. –Dijo de mala gana mientras tiraba un informe encima de una montaña de papeles. –Es imposible que acabemos esto para el lunes.

-Ya lo sé. –Le dijo Prentiss en tono cansado. –Pero Hotch confía en que lo tengamos. –Añadió mientras se estiraba en su asiento. Hotch sonrió ante el comentario. Prentiss era la que se solía quedar hasta más tarde, después de él.

-Morgan. –Le llamó Hotch haciendo que Prentiss diera un gracioso respingo en su asiento. –Si necesitas un descanso, tómatelo. –Le sugirió con gesto comprensivo. –Es mucho trabajo y no habéis parado en varios días. Salid a comer por ahí o distraeros un par de horas. Tomar un respiro os vendrá bien. –Dijo mientras regresaba a su despacho.

-¡El jefe tiene razón! –Exclamó Prentiss. -¿Vamos a un indio? –Sugirió sabiendo que le agradaría la idea.

-A veces me pregunto por qué no estamos casados… -Bromeó Morgan haciendo rodar su silla hacia el escritorio de su amiga a la vez que le ofrecía su encantadora sonrisa.

-Ambos sabemos la respuesta, Derek. –Contestó la morena con picardía a la vez que se ponía en pie y cogía su abrigo.

La sugerencia no causó el mismo efecto en el resto de sus compañeros, porque solo Reid les acompañó a comer.

* * *

><p>Tras la comida, les cundió mucho más el trabajo, la verdad es que agradecieron el descanso.<p>

-Oh, oh… -Reid miraba como cierta persona volvía a entrar al despacho de Hotch. –Strauss ataca de nuevo. –Morgan suspiró resignado.

-Bruja… -Susurró Prentiss con rencor, provocando una sonora carcajada de Morgan y una mirada de sorpresa en Reid.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –Preguntó Rossi llegando por detrás.

-Lo encantadora que es Prentiss a veces. –Contestó Morgan riendo.

-Strauss ha vuelto a entrar en el despacho de Hotch. –Le explicó Reid.

-¿Otra vez? –Preguntó contrariado. –Nada más iros a comer estuvo 20 minutos ahí dentro… -Los tres le miraron estupefactos.

-Pues o está jodiendo con nuestro jefe o nos va a joder a todos nosotros. –Dijo Morgan ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Rossi.

-Modera tu lenguaje. –Le reprendió.

-¿Creéis que están juntos? –Todos se giraron para mirar a Reid como si fuera de otro planeta.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio? –Le dijo Rossi con la expresión desencajada.

-Lo tuyo no es normal… -Señaló Prentiss.

-Oye… ¿Te imaginas? –Sugirió Morgan. –Lo mismo a Hotch le va ese rollo… -La morena rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué rollo? –Preguntó Reid sin entender.

-Ya sabes… El rollo jefa dura... ¡Whoa! –Dijo mientras hacía un gesto simulando un latigazo.

-Este sí que no tiene remedio… –Le dijo Prentiss a Rossi negando con la cabeza.

-¿Celosa, Prentiss? –Preguntó Morgan con mirada traviesa.

-Ofendida, más bien… -Declaró dándole un puñetazo juguetón en la tripa. Strauss salió y les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria mientras disimulaban y rápidamente volvían al trabajo.

-¿Quién se atreve? –Preguntó Morgan con temor.

-Yo no pregunto ni loco. –Admitió Reid girando en su silla.

-Rossi… -Suplicó Emily.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? Me duele que siempre te aproveches de mí… -Dijo fingiendo estar dolido. Emily vaciló.

-¿Qué me dais a cambio?

-Te invito a cenar mañana. –Propuso Morgan.

-¿Eso te gustaría eh? Pasar la noche de San Valentín conmigo… -Le dijo coqueta. –Buen intento, Morgan. –Se giró hacia Rossi de nuevo. –Dave, no me obligues a obligarte… -Le pidió con dulzura.

-Soy un blando… -Dave se dirigió al despacho de Hotch y tocó la puerta.

-¿No vas a hacer un descanso? –Le preguntó para romper el hielo mientras se sentaba sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Hotch le miró. -¿Qué quería Erin?

-¿Además de meterme prisa para que nos pongamos al día? –Dave sonrió con complicidad. –Desde que volvió de vacaciones la tengo encima. Quiere que le entregue una evaluación de Prentiss. –Eso descolocó al mayor.

-¿Por lo de Mandel? –Preguntó recordando el caso de Navidad. Hotch asintió, esta vez con gesto de preocupación.

-No es solo eso. Cuestiona mi forma de proceder en el caso.

-Pero no teníamos evidencias de que Mandel fuera el culpable. Somos perfiladores, no adivinos. Y no había tiempo, teníamos que rescatar a ese niño. –Dijo tratando de calmarle.

-Lo sé, pero tendría que haberlo visto venir, no tendría que haberla mandado sola. –Explicó con pesar.

-No te tortures por eso. Tomaste una decisión. Prentiss se las arregló bien, es una chica dura. –Dijo sonriendo. –Solo avísala para que no la pille por sorpresa. –Aconsejó mientras se levantaba. –Bueno… será mejor que vaya a informar a los demás de que no mantienes una relación sexual con la jefa Strauss. –Dijo a modo de despedida, dejando a Hotch con cara de idiota.

* * *

><p>El viernes transcurrió sin más complicaciones, el trabajo les cundió más y empezaban a pensar que si seguían así al menos tendrían el domingo libre, así que el sábado volvieron a la carga. García y JJ estaban tomando un café en la mesa cuando se les acercó Morgan. Al verle llegar se callaron y éste las miró extrañado.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que no me queréis contar? –Dijo analizándolas detenidamente. –García… -La llamó con dulzura aprovechándose de que él era su punto débil.

-¡Nada! Solo estábamos cotilleando… -Morgan se acercó y la miró con las cejas levantadas. -¡Vale! –Era tan fácil sacarle la información a García… -Mira lo que llegó esta mañana. –Dijo señalando una bonita rosa. –La trajeron a nombre de Emily. –Explicó emocionada.

En ese momento Hotch y Rossi llegaron de hablar de nuevo con Strauss. Dave tenía el efecto apaciguador en la jefa que no tenía Hotch y prometió no presionar tanto al equipo con el papeleo.

-¿Un enamorado? –Oyó que decía Morgan.

-¿Quién tiene un enamorado? –Preguntó Dave curioso metiéndose en la conversación. Los tres vacilaron, pero García no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

-Hace rato han traído una rosa a nombre de Emily. JJ la recibió porque ha salido no-sé-a-donde. Y vino a contárselo a la Diosa del amor y los datos. –Dijo ganándose una queja de JJ. Hotch oyó interesado la conversación.

-Ya veo. Así que Emily tiene un admirador… -Empezó Dave.

-¿Un admirador? –Cuestionó JJ. –¡Es San Valentín! Lo que tiene es algo más que un admirador…

-¡Un novio! –Gritó García haciendo que Hotch diera un bote sobresaltado.

-¡García! –Le reprendió.

-Lo siento, Señor. –Se disculpó rápidamente para volverse después. -¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Quién creéis que es? ¿Le conoceremos? –Hablaba muy rápido. Morgan reía mientras los demás la miraban divertidos.

-¿Por qué íbamos a saberlo? –Se preguntó Rossi. –Emily nunca nos cuenta nada sobre su vida privada… -Dave tenía razón. Salvo por las bromas que hacía, Prentiss nunca hablaba de su vida fuera del trabajo, y eso que Morgan siempre se esforzaba por sacarle algo.

Era curioso, porque siempre había oído algo acerca de las vidas de los demás: Morgan hacía comentarios sobre sus amigas o sus planes, JJ y García hablaban habitualmente de sus novios y Dave también le contaba que hacía fuera del trabajo. Incluso a Reid le había oído alguna vez hablar de una camarera, mientras Morgan y JJ le interrogaban. Pero todo lo que había oído de Prentiss, se lo había oído directamente a ella, mientras bromeaba.

-Habla por ti. –Le dijo García acercándose a ellos. Hotch hizo un esfuerzo por oír lo que iba a decir. –Emily me contó que hubo un hombre…

-¡No! –Dijo Dave simulando sorpresa y provocando la risa de JJ.

-... cuando estuvisteis en Las Vegas.

-¿El guaperas del hotel? –Curioseó Dave.

-¿Tú le viste? –Le preguntó García eufórica.

-No me puedo creer que a ti te lo contara y a mí no. –Se quejó JJ.

-Lo que sé es que la besó pero se retiró caballerosamente porque ella había bebido demasiado y no quería aprovecharse de la situación. –Dijo con un suspiro soñador. A Hotch le costó no atragantarse con el café. Era obvio que Prentiss no le había hablado del "guaperas del hotel".

-¿Qué hombre que acabas de conocer hace algo así? –Preguntó Morgan extrañado ganándose una mirada por parte de las chicas. –No me malinterpretéis, pero si invitas a una desconocida a una copa en Las Vegas es porque quieres algo más que un beso.

-¡Eres muy poco romántico, Derek Morgan! –Se quejó García.

-Sabes tú que eso no es verdad. –Protestó ofendido.

-Romántico o no, Morgan tiene razón. –Añadió Rossi.

-El caso es que ese hombre conquistó a nuestra compañera en tan solo un par de horas. –Compartió una mirada cómplice con JJ.

-Pues tratándose de Emily, tuvo que ser un hombre… -Pensó un adjetivo.

-Excepcional. –Sugirió García.

-Único. –Concluyó JJ al tiempo mientras los hombres las miraban negando con una sonrisa.

Reid se acercó con una bolsa del McDonalds mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿De qué habláis?

-Prentiss tiene un novio misterioso que le envía flores. –Le contestó Morgan mientras le robaba una patata frita.

-¿Reiner le ha enviado flores? –Preguntó dándole una palmadita a Morgan en la mano para que no se comiera su recién adquirido almuerzo. Sus compañeros rieron.

-Spence, no te enteras de nada. –Le dijo JJ con una sonrisa tierna. Reid la miró sin comprender.

-Bueno, eso explicaría porque estaban tan acaramelados abajo. –Hotch y Morgan le miraron desconcertados y Rossi arqueó las cejas divertido.

-¿QUÉ? –Preguntaron las chicas prácticamente tirándose encima de él.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto, joven doctor? –Le interrogó amenazante García. Reid se asustó. Parecía un corderito a punto de ser ejecutado por una loba.

-Solo sé que cuando me fui a por mí almuerzo estaban hablando y cuando volví seguían charlando muy juntos. –Explicó aterrado.

-¡No me lo creo! Suertuda… ¡Su enamorado es el chico más guapo del FBI!

-¡Ey! –Protestó Morgan.

-El segundo más guapo. –Rectificó la analista. –Dime Reid, ¿Cuánto de cerca estaban? ¿Cómo se miraban? ¿Escuchaste lo que decían? –Preguntaba sin darse cuenta de que Prentiss acababa de llegar tras ella y estaba escuchando todo lo que decía. JJ intentó avisarla disimuladamente para que cortara y Rossi se escabulló silbando. –¡Necesito saber!

-¿Qué necesitas saber, García? –La aludida se sobresaltó y no sabía dónde meterse.

-¡N…nada! Ya me iba, que Hotch nos acaba de ordenar que volvamos al trabajo. –Dijo saliendo corriendo hacia su cueva. Los demás se escaquearon de igual manera, dirigiéndose a sus escritorios.

-Ya… -Susurró la morena desconfiando de sus precipitadas huidas.

Desde su despacho, Hotch vio cómo su subordinada se acercaba a su escritorio y veía la flor sobre la mesa. No parecía extrañarle el regalo. La sujetó un instante en sus manos y encontró la mirada de Hotch a través del cristal de su despacho. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza soltando la flor sin interés encima de los informes acumulados, volviendo al trabajo.

Hotch pensó en la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Sonrió al pensar en las palabras que había dicho García, pero luego recordó las declaraciones de Reid y no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia. Era natural que saliera con hombres, que le regalaran flores y que celebrara San Valentín, aunque para ser honesto, Emily no le parecía del tipo de mujer que celebraba el día de los enamorados; pero a la vez, sentía cierta incomodidad ante la idea de imaginar a su subordinada coqueteando con Reiner en vez de con él. Decidió dejar el tema de lado y volver al trabajo, aunque lo cierto es que se sentía inquieto.

* * *

><p>Casi al final de la jornada laboral, Hotch salió de su despacho para dar una buena noticia a su equipo.<p>

-Chicos. –Les llamó para que le prestaran atención. –Aunque no hayáis acabado el papeleo, mañana no hace falta que vengáis, podéis tomaros el día libre. Os lo habéis ganado. –Finalizó para volver a su despacho. Los chicos se alegraron y empezaron a comentar sus planes de San Valentín.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya, que tengo planes para esta noche. –Dijo Morgan. –Y necesito despejarme.

-Mi madre está de visita y se va a quedar con Henry unas horas, así que podremos tener por fin una noche romántica. Después de tanto tiempo…

-¡Eso es genial JJ! Yo le voy a preparar a Kevin una romántica cena con sorpresa incluida en casa. Quiero compensarle por tener que haber cancelado la reserva en la cabaña. –Dijo resignada mientras JJ le acariciaba el brazo consolándola.

-Pues yo no tengo más plan que ponerme al día con Doctor Who. –Confesó Reid contento mientras los demás sonreían.

-¿Y tú Emily tienes plan para esta noche? –Preguntó García intentando curiosear. Prentiss vaciló mirando la rosa.

-Tal vez. –García y JJ intercambiaron una mirada.

-En fin, os veo el lunes. –Se despidió Morgan, no sin antes darle un amistoso beso a García.

Poco a poco se fueron yendo, hasta que Prentiss se quedó sola en la sala y Rossi salió de su despacho reparando en ella. Se acercó y cogió la rosa.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es tu enamorado? –Dijo mientras la olía.

-Puedes, pero que te conteste es otra cosa. Además sé que habéis estado hablando del tema a mis espaldas. –Le lanzó una mirada astuta.

-¡Pillado! Aunque en mi defensa diré que García y Reid fueron los bocazas. Los demás simplemente escuchamos sus teorías. –Intentó justificarse. –Así que el cadete irresistible… -Emily sonrió ante la insinuación.

-En realidad, Reiner ya no es cadete. Oficialmente es un Agente del FBI.

-Está bien saberlo. Y dime, ¿es el nuevo Agente del FBI quien te ha regalado esta bonita rosa?

-Sí, fue él. –Contestó secamente. –Pero creo que su intención era más una disculpa que una declaración de amor.

-¿Eso crees? –Preguntó curioso.

-Eso espero. –Respondió contundente.

-¿Y por qué?

-Volvimos a salir hace unas semanas y al día siguiente de quedar me lo encontré con otra. –Confesó mientras Dave hacía una mueca. –En realidad dejamos claro que no tenemos una relación ni nada por el estilo, así que puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero desde la última cita no me apetece volver a verle y creo que él se ha tomado mi actitud como una ofensa en lugar de como una evidente falta de interés.

-¿Y entonces por qué Reid dice que estabais tan acaramelados? –Emily sonrió ante la pregunta.

-He de reconocer que ese hombre es realmente bueno en el campo de la seducción. –Contestó un poco avergonzada. –Pero al final se tuvo que conformar con un "tal vez".

-Eres mucha mujer para ese Reiner. –Prentiss sonrió. Rossi podía ser un auténtico encanto.

-¿Tú tienes plan para esta noche? –Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Ya lo creo… Aunque te aseguro que no lo vas a querer escuchar. –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. –No te quedes hasta tarde. Te veo el lunes. –Se despidió.

Emily acabó un informe y dirigió la vista hacia el despacho de Hotch. Volvió a coger la rosa, la olió y meditó durante un momento, para finalmente tirarla a la papelera.

* * *

><p>Antes de irse a casa, Emily pasó por el despacho de su jefe.<p>

-Hotch, me voy ya. –Asintió pero se acordó de algo.

-Espera. Tengo que hablar contigo. –Prentiss le interrogó con la mirada y tomó asiento. Hotch le explicó que Strauss andaba encima de él por lo del caso de Mandel y le contó lo de su evaluación para que estuviera pendiente.

-Es bueno saberlo… -Dijo levantándose. -¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba? –Hotch no entendió su pregunta. –Llevas todo el día evitándome y absorto en tus pensamientos.

-No encuentro otro motivo. –Prentiss asintió resignada, aunque intuyendo el motivo de su molestia. Salió por la puerta pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a entrar desafiante.

-¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo? –Aunque desafiante, su tono era simplemente curioso. Hotch no se esperaba eso. Ella le miró expectante. –¿Sabes qué? No me voy a ir hasta que me lo digas. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy molesto. –Dijo a la defensiva.

-Si lo estás, sé analizar. –Contestó sagaz. –Y de hecho intuyo el motivo, pero en primer lugar no me quiero pasar de lista; segundo, no quiero ser irrespetuosa; y tercero, creo que deberías confiar en mí y contármelo tú mismo. –Hotch vaciló. El tema le incomodaba demasiado, así que mantuvo el gesto impasible.

-Deberías controlar tu carácter. –Le advirtió volviendo la vista a sus documentos. Emily se quedó pasmada. No esperaba esa advertencia de su jefe. Se había precipitado al pensar que no la trataría como a su subordinada en ese momento. Volvió a asentir y fue hasta la puerta. –La influencia lunar te lo estropea. –Dijo cuando estaba a punto de salir. Emily se sobresaltó _"¿Dónde he oído eso?"_. Tras un par de segundos cayó en la cuenta. Le miró sorprendida, mientras él se esforzaba por no sonreír.

-¿Pero cómo te enteras de todo? –Le preguntó desconcertada.

-Sé investigar. –Respondió sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

-Ya… -Dijo con recelo y se le quedó mirando un rato, hasta que él levantó la mirada para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Algo más? –Preguntó.

-¿Y qué más has descubierto? ¿O qué más te han contado? –Hotch meditó su respuesta. No le parecía prudente comentar la información que había soltado García sobre Las Vegas, pero no veía por qué no podía torturarla un poco con lo del cadete.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer esta noche que hablar con tu jefe? –Dijo mientras volvía la vista a los documentos. Prentiss sonrió satisfecha _"¡Lo sabía!"_.

-No creo que haya algo más interesante que hablar contigo. –Respondió coqueta.

-Eso no es lo que yo he oído. –Emily se acercó curiosa hasta tocar su escritorio.

-¿Y qué es lo que has oído? –Preguntó mirándole divertida.

-Teorías del resto del equipo sobre tu misterioso admirador. –Contestó con malicia, dejando su pluma en el escritorio. Emily analizaba sus movimientos e iba tres jugadas por delante.

-¡No! –Exclamó cómicamente fingiendo sorpresa. –Y dime, ¿Qué teorías son esas? –Hotch la miró por fin, con expresión suave.

-Pues dicen que has recibido un regalo de un enamorado.

-¿Si? –Preguntó divertida. Hotch asintió. –¿Y cuál es tu teoría? –Cuestionó mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

-Teniendo en cuenta la información aportada por Reid, diría que estás saliendo con Reiner, pero viendo el poco interés que tenías en el regalo, me inclino a pensar que o bien es de otra persona, o… -Hizo una pausa, pensando su respuesta.

-¿O qué? –Le apremió para que contestara.

-O tú estás interesada en otro hombre. –Finalizó.

-Y dime, Hotch. ¿Tienes alguna hipótesis sobre quién puede ser el sujeto de mi interés? –Preguntó apoyándose seductoramente en el escritorio, inclinándose hacia él.

Ese acto puso tenso a Hotch, que desvió la mirada instintivamente hacia el ventanal. Las persianas y la puerta estaban abiertas, aunque no había nadie al otro lado. Hotch se levantó y miró a través del ventanal que les separaba de la oficina, comprobando que efectivamente no había nadie. Luego se giró con media sonrisa.

-La tengo. Pero prefiero que me lo digas tú.

Emily sonrió y pensó en lo que leyó García en el periódico días atrás: "Un acto espontáneo…". Entonces se acercó en un par de pasos y cerró la distancia entre ellos juntando sus labios con los de él. Era algo que no tenía pensado, pero simplemente lo hizo. Hotch correspondió el beso. Fue tan impulsivo como gratificante. Emily puso las manos sobre su pecho y Hotch la agarró de la cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Tras un momento se separaron para coger aire. Hotch intentaba controlarse, pero no podía. Esta vez fue él quien la besó ansioso atrayéndola aún más hacia sí mientras Emily le agarraba del cuello.

A Hotch le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo y saborear sus labios, pero odiaba estar en la oficina. Deseó estar en aquel hotel de Las Vegas, evitando arriesgar tanto. Interrumpió el beso para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

-Creo que debería irme. –Le miraba embelesada. Hotch volvió a besarla, esta vez lentamente, acariciando su rostro. Pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca. Sus lenguas chocaron y se movieron con armonía.

-Entonces vete. –Dijo Hotch mientras apoyaba su nariz en la de ella en un gesto cariñoso. Emily sonrió.

-Si haces eso no me voy a poder ir. –Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena. –¿Por qué no nos vamos? –Sugirió. Hotch sonrió con pesar.

-He de acabar el trabajo para poder pasar el domingo con Jack. –Emily le sonrió con ternura.

-Entonces será mejor que te eche una mano. –Sugirió mientras alcanzaba un informe y Hotch la soltaba. Prentiss se sentó frente al escritorio y empezó a trabajar en el formulario mientras su jefe la miraba cautivado.

Ambos trabajaron hasta tarde codo con codo, lanzándose de vez en cuando alguna mirada o sonrisa cómplice. Y aunque ese San Valentín no pasó nada más, Emily creyó que era el mejor que había tenido en años.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¡Por fin! Ahí tenéis el beso que tanto se estaba haciendo esperar. Reiner (que no es ningún Gary Stu) no es tan malo, ha propiciado este momento, ¿verdad? Y ya sabemos lo que pasó el día de Navidad y cómo se sintió Hotch. En el capítulo 13 le confesaba al padre de Cate Hale que no sabía si le había gustado el regalo de Navidad a su hijo, así que me pareció bien hacer una referencia a ello. Y bueno, lo del horóscopo me hizo demasiada gracia y por eso lo elegí como hilo del capi.

El título "Zodiac", imprescindible película de David Fincher si te gusta Mentes Criminales, se refiere al tema del horóscopo, no al asesino en serie que se hizo llamar así y en el que está basado el filme.

Hotchnissminds: Mil gracias por tu comentario. Me siento muy halagada y espero que os sigáis riendo con esta historia.

Como siempre, admito críticas y sugerencias. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los follows y los favs. Sois mi inspiración.

Gracias por leer y un saludo.


End file.
